


Raising Even Higher

by Benvolio42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternating Perspective, Bad childhoods, Blood Magic, Contracts, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Goddesses, Gods, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, Love, Magic, Marsa city, Mental Health Issues, Mind connection, Mirrors, Personal Growth, Prisoner abuse, Really Short Chapters, Redemption, Science, Soulmates, Strength, Super Villains, The Genius and The Mage, more focused on story than sex, royal assasination, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 75
Words: 35,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benvolio42/pseuds/Benvolio42
Summary: Evanescence was a hero until the incident. She was the light mage. She was presumed dead at the scene. People thought it was her fault. The Villain Raze finds out the truth of what exactly happened to the mage.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Evanescence_ **

 

Crack! The bone snapped and she screamed. 

“I will tell no one, let me go!” Evanescence spat.

Crack!  

“It has been a year, what will you gain?” The young mage hissed painfully at her former friends.

 

“We gained a scapegoat.” Mr. Good cooed, touching her face. Evanescence flinched and he laughed.  “The public thinks you were to blame, it will remain that way.”

 

“You’re Evil now, dear!”  Miss Liberty professed. “They think you’re dangerous!”

 

They all laughed. Evanescence cried in agony as the ‘Illusioner’ played with her head.

Every time the pain was worse and she would dwindle further into madness.

 

“Oh, honey! We gotta go now, there is a world to save out there!” The leader of the heroes, Mr. Good, remarked. The heroes teleported away using power syphoned from Evanescence herself.

 

Every day the heroes would remind her that she was a villain, a monster. Within 6 months she started to believe it, why else would she be punished this way? Why else would she be blamed for this unless she was perceived to be a beast to the public already? With building frustration, Evanescence screamed. It didn’t matter anyway, no one cared enough to come running, to save her. The guards were aware of her madness, they were used to her outbursts, they thought she was born like this. Maybe she was and she never knew it until 6 months prior.

 

Evanescence was bound magically to a chair, the heroes learned this spell from her own book, her own voice. She taught them because she trusted them and they asked, “in case you aren’t here” they said. Three days later the accident happened. Three days later and they would use the spell to trap her, potentially forever.

 

Her body trembled. It always trembled. She had not eaten in 5 days. They made a point to feed her once a week for punishment and so that she could not replenish her magic. Her magic still did come back, just slower. Whatever powers she did get back, the heroes syphoned for their own use. 

 

She chuckled. Evanescence didn’t know why, she didn’t even question it anymore.

 

Next week she should get cake. Cake was good, plus it would be a celebration! Evanescence would be turning 18 next week! She should ask the heroes tomorrow.

 

Now Evanescence knew why she was chuckling, the mage was picturing a cake knife in Mr. Good’s head! What fun that would be, she thought. Maybe being crazy IS fun once in a while…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Raze

The keys were submissive beneath her hands. Raze heard a noise. She turned around and shot the armed guard with a tranq, the walkie still receiving messages from his co-workers. Stupid. It was always so amusing to watch guards think they can capture one who has maimed and killed so many of them. All they had were guns, She reckoned that they probably got their shooting licences online. Stupid, stormtroopers.

Within minutes, Raze cracked the outdated security firewall. It would have been sooner but guards kept distracting her from work. They should really update security on a government compound. When she was through, Raze opened up the compartment in her wrist to find a connection wire that fitted into the USB port. When she had a secure connection, Raze started looking through the computer for the files she needed. This would have been easier if she had a partner because the police arrived and they were getting pretty annoying. She then gave up trying to sort through the files, so Raze downloaded all of them onto her hard drive, she would look through them later. The room was now filling with cops, guns pointed at her, legs shaking. 

Raze laughed “How’s work, boys?” 

A policeman then shot at her, it stopped the almost finished download when it hit her arm. Metal bent and torn, they would pay for that with their lives. Raze eyed the policeman furiously, before the others got over the shock, she opened fire. There were five seconds of gunfire and shouting, then silence. Raze lowered her fully-automatic and smirked. With the walls painted red, Raze stepped over the corpses and walked down the hall. She hoped she got what she needed. 

Raze was just about to skip out the front door when her sensors caught wind of them. She smiled in enjoyment. This was gonna be fun. 

“HEY MACARENA!!” she screamed. Raze then shot bullets into the ceiling, probably killing some people on a higher floor. The heroes shot through the windows and doors attacking immediately.

“Aww, not gonna say hi to your favourite mad genius?” she pouted.

“We don’t say ‘hi’ to evil, we crush it!” The leader of the Heroes said. 

“I forgot to ask…” Raze shouted over the sounds of fighting, “Did you name yourselves ‘The Heroes’ because you’re lazy or just plain uncreative?” She was answered with a hard punch in the face. Raze stepped backwards trying to keep her balance, but the self-made cyborg hit a wall. Her head hit a corner and she screamed in pain. The heroes were all over her in seconds, beating her up until she gave up and stayed down

“No,” Mr. Good said when she was cuffed, “we call ourselves ‘The Heroes’ because we are.” She struggled in her cuffs until she was dragged to their vehicle, limp. All the while she laughed and screamed in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Evanescence 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!” Evanescence sang at the top of her lungs.

The guards banged on the door for silence and she laughed. Her favourite pastime was to annoy the guards that stood by her door. The drained mage was in a good mood today, even the heroes couldn’t torture the feeling out of her, they tried though. Among the broken bone shards and blood splattered around the room, she sat in excitement. The heroes promised cake, after days of her begging of course.

Evanescence stopped making weird noises when she heard one herself. A noise outside her cell, it sounded like chains. Wasn’t she the only one kept in this prison, it was only meant for the most dangerously crazy and powerful. Yes, she wasn’t imagining it, someone was being forcefully dragged into the cell next to her’s. She sat in silence and eavesdropped on the cell next door.

“This is not a legal prison!” A girl around her age growled.

“Well, well my dear, you are not a legal person,” Mr. Good countered.

Evanescence heard footsteps and the closing of chains. The new prisoner was now tethered to a chair.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” the prisoner shouted. “STOP IT!” Mr Good was feeling up the new meat, disgusting. He got bored of Evanescence a few months beforehand, but he still got into moods, so he never really stopped. The next thing she heard was a scream. He was going to punish her like he did Evanescence, with pain.  
After ten minutes, Mr. Good started for the door, both prisoners sobbing with physical or emotional pain. 

“I do have the right, I’m a superhero.” was all he said before leaving the complex.

Great, he lied about the cake, was all that Evanescence thought. She chuckled at the thought of him lying again.

“Hello?” Her new neighbour questioned hesitantly.

“Hello, friend.”  
“QUIET!!” the guards shouted. “Great, now we’ve got two crazies.”


	4. Chapter 4

Raze

Raze knew that she was insane, but she hated when others acknowledged it. She would have threatened them, but she was in too much pain to face a beating from the guards. Raze was tied to a chair in chains, her pants were slid down so that she could go in the hole in the chair whenever she needed. And also... she shivered. She never knew that superheroes were sadist. 

Raze wondered how long the girl in the next cell was here, she seemed delightfully out of her mind. How long before she was the same. Raze did not want to talk to her in fear of the guards, they had sharp daggers. The girl had other ideas.

“SHUT UP JIM, I’M HAVING A POLITE CONVERSATION!” the girl yelled. Raze swore as the door to the next cell opened, the next thing she heard was a scream of laughter. Yeah, she was out of her mind. Raze liked that in a woman.

After the guard went back to his station Raze had the sudden instinctual need to know if the girl was okay.

“I’m fine.” the girl replied to Raze’s thoughts out loud. Raze swore, that crazy next door had powers!

“Shut up girl, I will come back in there and you know it!” The guard warned.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll be quiet like a good girl, James.” the girl replied. Raze smiled to herself. She had spunk, that crazy chick.

“Maybe when I get out of here I’ll bring her with me.” Raze thought.

“You wouldn’t like me, they say I’m a monster” Raze heard the girl’s voice in her head. 

“What do you mean?” Raze thought, pretending that this was normal. Her life was always so weird anyway. This girl didn’t seem monstrous, just different.

The girl seemed surprised when she answered, “you can hear me?”

“Well bloody sure I can hear you, you’re in my head!” Raze replied sarcastically.

“I can only vaguely hear thoughts when I’m this drained. how can you hear mine? I’m not projecting them, I don’t have the power to do so anymore.” She rambled, thoughts spinning and crashing like a symphony.

“Hey!” Raze yelled out loud, snapping their connection.

“SHUT UP!” the guard (Jim was it?) shouted. It took a while for Raze to calm down, her head was still hurting from the random thought connection with Crazy next door. Raze didn’t know what happened between them, but she doubted the girl knew either by her surprised reaction, so she didn’t ask. Raze just sat in silence, mulling over this new information and how it could possibly benefit her.


	5. Chapter 5

Evanescence

Evanescence was in a mental down-spiral, ‘Illusioner’ was in her head again, the others were having fun with the other girl. They should really exchange names. She was in a dark enclosed box, water filling it slowly, it burned with a cold flame. The mage looked at her barely visible hands, they were blue and purple, fingers encased in frost. She screamed, even though she knew it was fantasy. Water raised to her mouth, it stung her throat and nose. She was dying. The horror scene grew darker, darker, yet darker…

She was unconscious, in a dream. A small escape, one that she will pay for later with wounds and scars. It was a frequent dream, Evanescence was in a brightly sunlit living room. She was standing in the middle, facing the window. It was a beautiful view of a city from above, she was in a tall tower with no exit. The young magic user decided to investigate since she would not be interrupted for a while. She walked around the bright lounge, looked in the drawers and they were all empty, waiting to be filled. Evanescence giggled, this was fun, being outside the cell even if it was in her own head.

She walked in front of a mirror and beheld her reflection. Evanescence was tall and unnaturally thin, her long knotted black hair was down to her waist and was very frizzy from blood moisture, which was weird because she looked totally healed in this dream. She was wearing her uniform as a hero, an emerald green knee length dress with a black ribbon tied repetitively around her fitted waist and corseted torso. The dress was now much too big and looked baggy, even with the corset tightened all the way. 

Evanescence was not surprised to see her reflection change. The girl in the mirror was now someone completely different. She was muscular but still elegant, with a green pixie cut, gelled up and messy. The girl was dressed masculinity and like what some might consider a punk. Underneath her makeup, she was beautiful but looked like she wanted to hide her delicate features for a more intimidating look. She never knew what this vision meant. Evanescence had this dream often, but never remembered it.

Within minutes, she woke up screaming in pain, forgetting the dream once more in favour of reality. The room might as well have shown more spilt blood because Evanescence was broken again, her mind trying to repair itself with magic, but having not enough to do so. They said she deserved that anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Raze

Raze had been trying to contact her neighbour for hours. What did they do to her? What were they planning on doing to them next? She had to get them out of here. Raze lost her train of thought when the Crazy girl she was thinking about started to scream and cry. The Heroes left hours ago, what did they do?

Raze threw caution to the wind, “HEY! ARE YOU OKAY, MAN?” she shouted over the sobs. 

“Shut up,” James warned, dagger sliding from belt into a hand.

“WHAT THE- Jim, she’s suffering!” Raze accused.

“So what? What are you going to do?” The guard taunted. She could do nothing but listen as the sobs died down slowly. There then was silence. Raze was feeling guilty, she usually didn’t, so that was new, but she usually didn’t care about any other form of human life either. Raze pushed the thought away, no she wasn’t capable of caring.

All of her previous thoughts went to hell as Raze heard a weary voice in her head.

“I’m fine, friend,” The girl said. 

Raze swore, “you gotta warn me before bursting into my thoughts princess!” She then heard a laugh in the next room that made her chest fizz.

“I can’t control when these interactions start, I don’t even know how we have them, or why.” her reply was playful, she was probably enjoying interacting with someone who hasn’t stabbed her a million times. Raze admired her way of thinking.

“Why are you in here anyway?” Raze queried.

“Why are you in here, my friend?” She said. Raze did not push any further because she felt the hidden anxiety in her response. She knew when to stop, even when it didn’t seem like she did sometimes. 

“You don’t have to keep calling me ‘friend’, princess, I’m Raze.” Raze remarked impishly.  
“I am…” Raze could have sworn she sighed out loud. “My name is Evanescence” The girl confessed, sounding defeated. Now Raze knew why she didn't want to answer her former question. Evanescence was the name of the fallen hero.


	7. Chapter 7

Evanescence

Raze was quiet for a long time. Evanescence could feel her friend’s thoughts swirling. She hoped that Raze was still her friend after learning who the Mage really was. Evanescence wondered why they could commune through their thoughts, especially since she had almost no powers while tied to this chair. 

She then had to drag her thoughts back to the problem at hand, Raze had still not replied. The connection snapped when she told the girl her identity, so they had no means of communication until Evanescence could get it working again. This would be difficult.

Evanescence focused. She was out of practice and magic, but it was worth a shot. The definition of insanity was to do something repetitively and expect another outcome, right? The mage smiled at that thought. 

The mage meditated, letting go of her physical pain and sinking past her mental anguish. After an unknown amount of time, Minutes, Days? She finally could glance into her mindscape, though not enter it for she had not enough power to do so. The burning star that was her magical core looked dim, more like a spark than the blazing power she was used to. Evanescence mourned the loss of beauty and pushed the thought away. 

She had a mission, to manipulate the dying force of nature the mage called her own to forge a connection to another’s mind intentionally. The mage urged her underused and drained limb to move, to climb. The magic slowly and hesitantly made its way to Evanescence, like it expected abuse. Evanescence never felt sorry for herself as much as she did her magic. 

The mage’s magic finally made it’s journey to her presence, to her mind’s hand. Evanescence carefully pulled out of her mindscape. When she was back to the world, her corporeal hand was glowing deep purple. She scowled, Evanescence’s magic was usually a bright white.

The mage pushed the thought out of her cluttered head. It was time. Evanescence focused her magic and started an incantation. She had learned this spell years ago, but it was harder to remember without the help of her usually ever-present magic. The mage had to restart the process a couple of times before she felt comfortable to actually cast the spell. “ Animus animus est, et nos sumus…”   
Evanescence screamed. The heroes chose that moment to use her magic to teleport into the complex. It was too much, her magic retreated inside of Evanescence then blasted out towards the heroes. Her magic needed to be replenished, the mage fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Raze

Evanescence. Raze was still thinking about who her neighbour actually was, wow. It had been hours since the fallen hero had introduced herself, but Raze was just as amazed as ever. She had thought that after the incident, the powerful mage went into hiding or was dead, everyone else in the world did too. 

Raze had tried to contact her multiple times through voice, but the only reply she had gotten was from Jim. “Shut up.”

Evanescence was silent until a few hours later. The mage screamed.  
Raze felt pain, like something was being ripped from her, her sharp fingernails went into her palm as the cyborg held back a cry of agony. The pain suddenly stopped, like scissors cutting through a string. Raze whimpered as the heroes entered her cell.

“Happy to see us?” Mr. Good taunted will false enthusiasm.

“Go to Hell!” Raze growled at the hero.

“You're in a good mood today.” A lackey noted sarcastically.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVANESCENCE?” she roared at them.

“How do you know that name?”The leader accused.

“What. Did. You. Do.” She commanded instead of answering his question.

Mr. Good rolled his eyes and smiled pleasantly. “We haven’t started yet today, but for you, I'll make it twice as bad as what I was planning,” he replied. Raze felt a surge of protectiveness for the young mage whom she had never really met.

“If you touch her, I’ll kill you!” the cyborg threatened, her delicately scarred face twisting with fury. Raze then felt a hard backhand across her face.

“YOU CAN DO NOTHING, YOU EVIL SCUM!” Mr.Good bellowed.

 

“You have no idea what I can do, Good.” Raze hissed furiously. He gave her a pleasant smile. The ‘Illusioner’ stepped forward. The mind-bending hero smiled wickedly.

“We should bring them into the same room” he requested, “it is obvious that this thing cares for that animal, I do wonder what it will do when it sees her suffer?” The leader’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes, move Evanescence into this room, The young mage too weak to do anything about it anyways.” Mr. Good agreed. There was a weird glint in his eyes. If only the public knew how heroes treated their antagonists… Well, they’ll never accept that fact. Might as well keep it secret, if the population can’t trust the heroes, who will the villains have to play with? Oh, Raze is going to have some fun when she escapes. She smirked. Mr. Good caught the expression.

“The mage can wait.” He proclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Evanescence

When Evanescence awoke, she was in a different room. Was she hallucinating? The new room had the same basic layout, square concrete room with no windows or furniture. It was clean, no blood anywhere. Her old room stank of blood and decay, this one smells better, but still not pleasant.

As her eyes unblurred, the room became clear. There was blood, but small specs here and there instead of everywhere. The door was on the wall left instead of in front of her. As she looked, she noticed someone staring at her. 

Evanescence did a double take, the girl across from her was also tied to a chair, but with chains instead of warded leather straps. The girl smiled, she was stunning. The mage threw her a weak smile, which was returned with worried eyes. Evanescence guessed that this was Raze. 

“Hello, Raze.” The mage greeted sympathetically. There was blood in her mouth, Evanescence guessed that Mr. Good had some fun while she was out.

“Are you okay, Evan?” Raze asked timidly. Evanescence inferred that Raze witnessed the heroes beating her up. This was probably why she was brought into this room in the first place. The mage gave Raze a small smile.

“I am fine, Raze,” Evanescence replied, reassuring both people in the room. “I’ve had worse before,” she said, “I’ve been awake before.” The other ‘Villain’ finally returned her weak smile.

“I’m glad that we can finally talk,” Raze confessed, “I have so many questions!” The mage saw an eager glint in Raze’s eyes, they were a deep Emerald green. 

Evanescence realized she was staring and quickly looked away, Raze gave the mage a coquettish smile. The mage blushed, much to her embarrassment. She wasn’t worthy of this...

“What do you want to know?” Evanescence queried, trying to keep the subject on track.

She laughed. “Okay, okay!” Raze then became serious, “Evan, What really happened on the day of the incident?” The mage had known that she would ask this question, the one question she was not prepared to answer, not even after a year.

Raze must have seen the expression of trauma on Evanescence's face because she quickly panicked. “Sorry, I’m not used to being sensitive! Damn, I’m so stupid, sorry.” The girl was blushing. Evanescence was not used to being blushed at, so she blushed back and smiled playfully. Raze laughed, it was a rough but comforting sound that made the mage genuinely smile. 

“Okay, new question, what was it like working with an asshat like Mr. Good?” Raze asked with fake seriousness. The tone of her voice paired with the silliness of the question made Evanescence laugh as well. Raze was fun, she liked her. 

“His cruelty was not evident when I was on the team, I guess I was considered too young to fight any actual supervillains with them, he puts a kind face towards the public so I believed the facade that he cast,” Evanescence replied she might as well tell the truth.

“Well, we villains all knew of his ass-like qualities, they don’t put facades up for the ‘morally unworthy’” Raze said, using her hand to make quotation marks. Wait, hand? Raze only had one arm, and one leg!

Raze must have seen where the mage was looking because she added, “I’m a cyborg, they took off the parts that Don’t keep me alive…” She revealed, looking uncomfortable. It was as though she thought that Evanescence would have been disgusted at this revelation.

Evanescence smiled reassuringly, looking Raze in the eyes. Her friend understood that the mage did not care about her condition, but that Evanescence did care about her.

The mage then smiled darkly. “I dislike the thought of them stealing from you.” She said.

“What are you gonna do about it, Princess?” Raze asked, daring her to go on.

“First I need to work out our connection,” She planned,

“Then?” Raze prodded.

“Then, something absolutely insane.”


	10. Chapter 10

Raze

After a few weeks, Raze and Evanescence made various escape plans, each one debunked by logic, until it was just a pastime. Who could make up the craziest way of escape? Every minute of time she spent with her, Raze liked this crazy mage chick a bit more.

The cyborg knew that Evanescence spent her nights trying to find a definite way to reconnect their minds, though she was always too weak to fully enter her mindscape. They connected now and again, it was getting more frequent so Raze suspected that the mage was doing something right.

The more they talked, the more they liked each other, the more it hurts to watch the other get tortured. They could not help getting closer just like they could not help having a mental connection.

It was nighttime and Raze was watching Evanescence enter her meditative trance. A blank look spread across her dazzling face. What did a mindscape look like anyway? Instead of sleeping Raze decided to think some things over. 

How would the mage conserve her magic so the superheroes could not get at it? Could she? When Raze did not want the good guys to find her valuables she would use... 

An offshore account! 

Stupid, STUPID! How could anyone be this dull? Well, she was getting physically and mentally abused every day, she thought. Other then that there was no excuse, she was usually brighter than this! 

Evanescence needed to transfer the magic she did regenerate into another vessel before it could be wasted by the heroes. The heroes would not know that she was doing this and assume she is just as weak as ever. No, the cyborg was not stupid. At least not as stupid as the heroes for letting them share a cell.

When they were ready the vessel would give back all the stored magic and boom. Raze smiled. They would be out! And they would… wait, what would they do?

If Raze was not the only one Evanescence could talk to, would she find someone else, someone like the mage herself? Raze was alone her whole life, abandoned again and again until it was impossible for her to connect, to have friends, to feel love. Love? 

No! She did not feel that way, she wasn’t capable! Why would the mage stick with a lonely, depressed, insane, half human reject if she could have so much more? When there were people way more worthy than Raze? 

The mad genius sighed. If they got out.

It wouldn’t matter, for the first time in her life, Raze felt like doing the right thing no matter the personal consequence, that would include being alone again. Crap, is she turning into a hero? No, she only felt like doing the right thing if it was for Evanescence, for her happiness. She will tell the girl her plan tomorrow. If only Raze could know if the mage reciprocated her feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Evanescence

Evanescence gave up trying to get into her mindscape, she was too tired. Even the insane know when to stop sometimes. She wanted to make it work. To get them out for Raze, she did not deserve to be in here, to be abused every day, even if the mage did.

She wondered what life would be like outside of the cell. She hadn’t thought of the topic for so long because before her friend came, she had no hope to get out. Would Raze still talk to her? Evanescence hoped so. Though the girl was awesome and probably had a lot of cool friends to hang out with instead of the weird mage. 

All of Evanescence’s friend’s abandoned or turned on her. She sighed, would Raze even want to be with her? Evanescence was a crazy, naive, lonely mage. Why would Raze even want to be with her? Raze deserved better than her. If only Evanescence’s heart would stop skipping a beat when she did anything to do with that beautiful, devious, green haired girl. The mage imagined twirling her long fingers through that short messy style as she drifted off to sleep.

It was the dream again. Again, Evanescence was in a high up sunlit room above a busy city. She never remembered this dream when she woke, so every time was like the first time seeing this room. The mage explored in awe, it was beautiful! When she reached the mirror, she saw herself in her old uniform again. 

As Evanescence reached out towards the mirror, her reflection changed. She finally knew who the reflection was. Raze was in front of her in the mirror gawking in astonishment as she was doing. The cyborg followed her every move, copying exactly like a mirror, it was a mirror. When she looked down at her hands, the mage only saw her own bony fingers.

What did this mean? Evanescence queried, looking back into the mirror. The mage looked closer, this was not the Raze she had met. This girl had the same features, body shape, even expressions. But this Raze had neat heavy makeup, different punk clothes and a cybernetic arm and leg! Like every dream I had, she thought with surprise.

The mage broke her amnesia from previous dreams. This was the exact same girl that she had been dreaming about since she turned 17, it was Raze!

Evanescence woke up with a start, she would analyze this later because now Raze looked like she wanted to talk.

“You're not usually up at this hour, Raze.” the mage thought, asking a question through her statement.

“I have a plan, Princess. Raze proclaimed.

“Oh, fun! What is it?” Evanescence questioned. Raze grinned at her, the genius was clearly not playing their usual game of pretending. Evanescence’s eyes turned mischievous, the look mirrored in Raze’s. 

“Have you ever heard of an offshore account?”


	12. Chapter 12

Raze

“My magic should be quite uncomfortable, it does not belong in another’s body and it will not react well. I have read about instances where this transfer was done. From first-hand accounts, the magic will try to leave as fast as possible, it will act as a caged lion does, with violence, you must keep it in, Raze.” the mage was starting to get annoying.

“I get it, Evan! Just do it.” The cyborg hurried. Raze was ready, but Evanescence was still unsure about it.

“If you wish, my friend,” Evanescence replied. The mage closed her eyes and after what seemed like forever, started to glow purple. Raze had heard stories of the fallen hero, they said that her magic was of purest white, so when she saw the mage’s magic, Raze scowled. What had the heroes done to her? had her mental deterioration affected her body and magic as well as her psyche? It did not matter. This was the Evanescence Raze knew, it was no use wondering about the past if she was already in…

The genius pushed the thought out of her mind before she could finish it. Plus, there were more interesting things happening than her feelings. The magic was ebbing out of the mage and into the room. The purple string of dim light made a beeline for Raze, it was as if it were attracted to the cyborg but it was also hesitant of being rejected by her.

When the magic got within a foot of Raze, it zapped into her. 

This power was warm and comforting, it did not try to escape her like Evanescence had said, it stayed within, settling where her chest was. It was electrifying and fiercely protective of what was its own. Raze could feel Evanescence within her magic, she was warm and accepting as well as twisted and potentially darker than first thought. Raze smiled genuinely.

“I guess it likes me?” Raze guessed.

“That’s impossible!” The mage said in surprise. Raze gave her a look and Evanescence blushed.

Her plan would work, Raze just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

Evanescence

Over the next few weeks, Evanescence's magic was absorbed by Raze. It hurt tremendously whenever the heroes called upon the little magic she kept leftover, but it would be worth it. Evanescence still did not know why Raze took her magic so well, she’ll figure that out later when they had more free time and magic. The mage was no genius like her friend, but she wasn’t stupid, something was going on with her and Raze.

If Evanescence used her magic herself, it would be impossible to get out of the chair, so she instructed Raze on how to break her out. They would need to be quick, otherwise, the Heroes would get to the base before they were ready. The plan had a huge margin of error, but the mage was still nervous.

Evanescence screamed as the heroes teleported up to the prison to torture them, hopefully for the last time. It was now unbearable to watch Raze get physically, mentally and sexually abused by those cowards.

As Mr. Good entered the room, Raze stuck up her remaining middle finger as the mage laughed. That Crazy vixen was not holding anything back today! 

“Morning, Good,” she said sarcastically.

“Put that finger down or I'll break it, you insane fucking cyborg!” he snarled.

“I dislike you harassing my friend, Mr. Good,” Evanescence said politely.

“Shut up, you Crazy filthy whore!” he yelled slapping her in the face. The mage’s nose started to bleed.

“I’ll kill you, Good, I swear it!” Raze howled, struggling against the rope. She looked like she was going to break his neck.

“Did you have a good day, Mr. Good?” Evanescence asked, unfazed by the blood.

“Why the hell should I tell you?” he screamed.

“No, you didn’t. What has happened?” She replied after a nasty beating. Evanescence was provoking Mr. Good so he would attack her instead of Raze, She usually did this. Evanescence was more tolerant to repeated torture than her friend.

After several bones were broken, nothing important, Good broke down into tears.

“Miss Liberty is dead!” he screamed, fist shattering the mage’s collarbone. Evanescence understood now, his wife, his centre, was gone. He was taking his grief out on Evanescence. He needed to defeat an evil that wasn’t there, so he imagined her as an embodiment of it. 

For their old friendship, Evanescence played the part, she said evil things and let the hero take it out on her. This was the last favour she will ever do for a superhero.

...

Raze understood and kept quiet, this was the mage’s cleansing. After this, no one will ever hurt her again, Raze would make sure of that


	14. Chapter 14

Raze

After Mr. Good left a few hours later, Evan looked horrible. The mage looked like she got run over by a train and was left out for several days, Raze would kill Mr.Good for this.

Only after Evan assured Raze a few thousand times that she was okay. They went forward with their plan and when it was pitch dark outside they jumped into action silently.

Raze still could not believe how much power she held within herself, the mage probably was used to way more, but still. The genius focused the way Evan taught her to. Raze’s borrowed power shifted throughout her body, wherever it touched chain melted. It hurt like hell, but the magic healed her pretty quickly.

When the genius could finally stand, if can you call it ‘standing’, she wobbled. Raze was reminded by her body that she had not stood in literal months, especially with one leg. After a few seconds of disorientation, Raze hobbled and hopped around the room silently, keeping all remaining pain to herself. Raze used the rough walls to keep balance and cursed the heroes for taking her prosthetics. 

When Raze finally reached Evan, she was jittering in anticipation, you could see it in her eyes! Raze caught her balance and leaned over the chair, using an arm stump to keep steady. The cyborg raised her remaining hand and let it hover over the enchanted rope.

Evanescence stared at Raze, “Repeat after me,” she whispered, “haec vincula conteram: et mortale magus liber est”

“haec vincula conteram: et mortale magus liber est” The genius repeated. With those words, raze’s hand started glowing purple. The rope beneath the magic turned to ash as The Fallen Hero stood up. Evanescence was actually a little taller than Raze, though the mage was a year younger than the genius.

When Evan caught her balance, she stood tall, even with all the broken bones she currently had. That’s awesome, Raze thought. She then threw the thought away with a smile. Evanescence turned to her and beamed back, mischief in her eyes as she closed them and raised her hands. 

Raze was glowing a dim purple as the magic flowed out of her and returned back to the mage.

“Now this is interesting,” Evan said. She opened her eyes, they glowed bright purple.

“Everything involving you is interesting, Princess.” Raze replied.

“You don't mean that, Raze.” The mage said solemnly. 

“Look into my eyes, use your magic. Am I lying?” The genius challenged.

Evanescence looked into her eyes hesitantly and answered: “you’re not lying!”

“Then let’s discuss this later,” Raze concluded, “Now how are we getting out of here?” Evanescence smirked, this was going to be some beautiful destruction.


	15. Chapter 15

Evanescence

This was a rush! Evanescence was standing again and now had her magic back. She was alive again! She fully turned to Raze and eyed her. The genius raised her eyebrows.

“What?” Her friend questioned, looking uncomfortable and confident at the same time, She had no idea how Raze did that. Well, no time to ponder now.

“Do you know where they put your limbs?” The mage asked. Raze shrugged. She giggled and picked Raze up easily.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing, Princess?” The cyborg demanded.

“Let’s go pay a visit to Jim.” Was all the mage said, it seemed to be all the explanation Raze needed. She felt Raze shift to a piggyback position, body tense with anticipation.

They headed towards the door, the mage walked like nothing but the air was on her back.  
Evanescence put a hand on the hollow steel door. It exploded outwards, Jim flew against the corridor wall.

“Howdy, Mother fucker!” Raze bawled at the unsuspecting guard.

“Holy Fu-” was all that got out before the mage stepped over and held him up by the neck. He gasped for breath as Raze grinned at him.

“What do you want to do with him, Razey?” Evanescence asked clearly enjoying the freedom of movement.

“Oh, Evan, you’re trying nicknames, Princess!” she Charmingly noticed, “let’s make it quick. The dampness in here has been messing with my circuits and giving me migraines for weeks!” she finished 

“ Aww, Hon, you’re not having fun in the torture dungeon?” She asked sarcastically. Raze laughed.

“I don’t dislike torture dungeons,” she pondered, “ But the heroes intentionally hurt you here for more than a year and a half, AND! you are worth way more than revenge anyways.” Raze smiled when Evanescence blushed.  
“Plus, I know for a fact that you want to get out of here as quick as possible.” She concluded. 

“I have a fun idea, Raze, let’s blow the place up!” Evanescence offered. The Genius’s eyes lit up and the mage’s magic sizzled. They would enjoy watching this place burn.

“Then let’s go, Friend!” the mage stated, happy to get out of this unbearable place.

“Wait!” Raze shouted, The mage stopped, still grasping the guard’s neck. “Damn you, James!” The genius roared at him and knocked him out with a left-hook. “Okay, now go.”

Evanescence laughed as she ran down the corridor with Raze clinging tight to her person. Jim was left for dead in the place bound to detonate.

“How are we gonna blow it up anyways?” Raze asked.

The mage shrugged, “any ideas?” Raze grinned mischievously 

“Always!” Was all the genius said before directing Evanescence down different corridors, apparently the heroes left the scanning mechanism in Raze’s head.


	16. Chapter 16

Raze

“It will depend on how big this building is, but we will blow a huge chunk out of it!” Raze explained.

Evan was hesitant around the chemicals and machinery, she probably had no idea how any of it worked. The genius had directed her to many different rooms and found all the parts they needed, why the hell did they have pure fluorine in this place anyways? She didn’t need it for this, but took it anyways.

The pair was in the compound’s kitchen, which didn’t seem very used. There was a gas stove so it wasn’t updated for some time. That was lucky! Raze put on her homemade gas-mask and Evan did the same. The genius then turned on the gas, this would be the base of the explosion, right in the middle of the complex!

As a half hour went past, they heard a bang, like something breaking through a wall. Welp! The heroes were here, finally! Raze had been working on a pipe bomb and put it down, it was finished. She quickly crafted a remote detonator as the heroes entered the kitchen. They crinkled their noses but thought nothing of it.

“What the hell, how the fuck are you guys out?” Mr.Good screamed at them.

“The power of friendship!” Raze proclaimed sarcastically. All four of the remaining heroes were in the room, Mr. Good, The Illusioner, Miss Punch, and The Random Act.  
This was definitely going to be a blast! She grinned at her own pun.

“Hardy har har, Raze, that’s a funny joke you just told about having a friend!” The illusioner taunted, “I’ve been inside both of your heads, you guys aren't capable of friendships!”

He laughed and continued, “Raze is a narcissistic savage bea-”

That was all he got out before Evan teleported to him, pinning him against the far wall, glowing fiery purple with rage. It was actually kind of scary, Raze had never seen Evan mad before. Raze was usually the emotionally unstable one. 

The genius was too far away to hear what she had said before she ripped out his tongue. The heroes were frozen in shock as the illusioner fell to the floor, bleeding from the mouth.

“You guys better get out of here, RIGHT NOW!” she commanded. Instead, of course, they attacked.

Mr. Good and Miss Punch ran towards her and she teleported out of the way of a fist behind them. She did a judo kick to Mr. Good’s ass and he went flying. She then shot a blast of magic at Miss Punch and she was on the ground writhing in pain.

Random Act was Evanescence’s replacement on the team as a magic user, but he only had the powers of a stage magician, so he was out soon enough.

“I would again recommend getting out of this place” Evanescence suggested again before finally teleporting to a very surprised Raze. If this was only a bit of her power, how the hell much did she have? She got over her shock and smiled.

“Let’s go, Princess!” she said. The genius got back on the mage’s back and they zoomed out of the room in their gas masks, giggling in anticipation. As Evan ran down the halls, they heard the heroes tending to their wounds. They sounded in pain, wait till they realize why the room smelt so bad! 

They found a door which leads to an office, it had floor to ceiling windows revealing where they were. They were on the higher floors of a huge city factory building, not a prison! They must have been in a secured complex. Talk about a black ops prison! Raze was suddenly proud that she caused enough destruction to be declared that dangerous!

“Welp, which way now, Evan?” The genius asked.

“I do not know, what do you think?” She answered. Raze stared at the window and smiled.

“Can you fly?” Raze asked. “I want to make an entrance!”

“I can do anything, Raze,” she stated as they burst through the window. They fell for about 2 seconds until they started to rise. Glass was everywhere and the people on the street below were panicking, now this was havoc!  
After about 30 seconds, Raze decided it was enough time for the heroes to gain their bearings. She activated the detonator. The gas must have gotten pretty far and thick because the explosion was marvellous! About half the building was utterly destroyed, the rest was on fire. 

She didn’t have a doubt that the heroes survived this, Raze just wanted to establish that they were dangerous.

Evanescence was starting to get tired, so they decided to leave. When they were far enough away, Raze decided that they would go back to her old base of operations. Raze needed to fix herself and Evan needed to get back in touch with her magic.

So they flew down into an ally and started to walk, they looked like homeless teens anyways, so they wouldn’t grab too much attention. Raze had her arm around the mage’s neck as she limped down the street with her friend. This had been entertaining, but they needed rest from villainy for the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Evanescence  
The mage walked around the lavish hall of a grand mansion. Raze was the top black market tech and weapons vendor to supervillains and anyone else who had enough money to buy her various inventions. Evanescence found this impressive because the genius was from humble beginnings and only 19.

Raze apparently had an alias that this was all named under so the heroes would not come here for her. As they entered the main living room, Raze stopped leaning on Evanescence for balance and hobbled over to the next room. The mage followed. 

When Raze reached the doorway, she scanned her left eye and the door opened. Evanescence gasped and Raze laughed.

“This is old tech, I need to upgrade it when I have the time.” She explained as the Mage went through the door with Raze.

The new room was huge and full of various metals and tools. Evanescence would ask about the bloodstains later. The mage walked around in awe as the Genius rummaged through some shelves.

“Want any help?” Evanescence finally asked. 

Raze shook her head. “Some of these things are dangerous and/or explosive” 

Evanescence smirked at her and gave the genius a look, Raze stuck her tongue out at Evanescence. 

After a few minutes the genius found a small button and pressed it, the wall opened up and Evanescence saw an abundance of shelves with different parts of prosthetics.

“This is gonna take a while, Evan.” The genius thought out loud, “There is a spare room upstairs beside the grand balcony, you can use that one if you want.”

Evanescence took the hint and left, some of her removed and damaged parts were under the genius’s shirt and pants. She blushed at the thought.

As Evanescence entered the living room, she saw a mirror. The mage was deathly thin and pale, her hair matted with blood along with the rest of her body. She had a few healing cuts and broken bones that she still had to mend.   
Her magic hadn’t healed them yet because she used so much of it on the escape. The mage was drained. A wave of exhaustion crushed her and she almost fainted. Raze was right, Evanescence should get some sleep.

Evanescence gracefully climbed the main staircase. After a few minutes of searching, she found her quarters. The extravagant room was a dark purple, with huge ceiling to floor windows and a small balcony connected by a thin beam to the grand balcony. 

As she stepped onto the balcony, the sun chose that moment to rise. The view was those of fairy tales. They were in a mountainside vacation home overlooking an astounding snow-peaked mountain range. This was worth stowing away on a filthy produce train for 2 hours. Definitely. 

She then re-entered her room and collapsed onto the queen-sized bed. She would clean herself when she woke. The mage fell heavily asleep within minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

Raze

Raze saw Evan blush as she left and smiled. she seemed very innocent sometimes, but Raze knew for sure that she wasn’t. As the genius tinkered with her future arm, she thought about everything that Evanescence had been through. 

The mage was one of the strongest and wisest superhumans on earth while she was a hero. Though she was only 15 when she joined the heroes Evanescence rose quickly through the ranks until she was one of the most recognisable members of the group.

Of course, since she was underage, she could not battle villains, just help cats in trees and goody two shoe stuff like that.

The poor thing had a heart of gold and a naive look on the world, good vs evil, right and wrong. She trusted the heroes with her life and the first chance they got, those bastards betrayed her.

When she was 16, everything crumbled. That was her age when the incident happened.

They say that the heroes went on a mission. When they got to the trouble, Evanescence was conversing with the villain and even gave her magic for a weapon. The daring heroes knew that the mage betrayed them and attacked. No one knows what happened next but there was an explosion that took out half the city. The explosion apparently killed Evan as well.

Raze still did not know the truth, Evanescence still wouldn’t talk about it.

She did know what happened afterwards from common sense and experience. The heroes locked Evan up in that fucking cell for more than a year, torturing her into madness...

As Raze’s vision cleared, she looked down at her palm, it was bleeding. She smiled through the tears and slowly calmed down. Raze started working on her mechanical arm again. The coldness of the medal was a comfort to her, it always was. 

She smiled, Raze was happy to have Evanescence in her life. If the prison did one good thing for both of them, it was that it allowed them to meet! Raze grinned happily at the thought, brightening her mood, depression was the weirdest thing…  
One thing is for sure, they will have some fun! And it will probably be at the cost of some city property. Raze attached the arm onto her fixed connection port, the metal shined brightly under the fluorescent lights. Raze scowled, why in the actual hell did she choose fluorescent lights?

She checked everything and it worked just like a real hand, with a few personal touches of course! The cyborg, now with both hands, started fixing on the delicate work under her shirt, the heroes really did a number on her hardware. She would have to replace most of it before moving on to her leg.

She worked calmly and quickly, and within four or five hours her hardware and programming were restored and updated. Her body felt better as the multiple machines inside of her did their jobs flawlessly.

Raze realized how hungry she was when her simulated nerve endings around her stomach ached with need. The genius craved pizza, it was the first food to come to her mind and now her stomach craved it!

The incomplete cyborg looked around the lab and saw her old crutches! Crap, she could have used those before! But it was kinda nice how Evanescence helped her around the lab, so she didn’t regret the obliviousness too much. 

Raze hopped uncomfortably over to the crutch and felt the familiar handlebar under her armpit and a second under her hand. She tested it out because she hadn’t used the helper in years. The genius then left the lab in favour of finding sweet succulent pizza.


	19. Chapter 19

Evanescence

When she woke, Evanescence felt no pain. She guessed that her magic healed the wounds while she was sleeping. This was the first time a long time she had slept comfortably and on a bed.

The sheets were of purple satin and caramel brown fur of the softest kind. The mage had never felt anything this comfortable but she knew that she should get up before she fell back asleep. Evanescence looked at the bedside clock and her eyes widened, it had been 23 hours! She decided to get out of bed.

Evanescence walked around the room, it was huge, and hers! The furnisher in this room probably cost more than anything the mage had ever saved up in her life. The sun was coming up again as she was looking around. When she saw the floor to ceiling mirror she scowled. Evanescence needed to clean herself up.

In the hot shower, the mage scrubbed herself harshly to get all of the dirt and blood off. At the end of it, Evanescence skin was achy and raw, her hair once again shiny, though knotted. As she stepped out of the now ringed tub and looked into the bathroom mirror.

You could now get the full effect of how skinny she actually was, her body was just a skeleton with sharp jagged angles poking out. She saw her face lower in the reflection, the heroes had really done a number on her physical health.

She decided to brush her hair as it was drying, it was thick and long and took an hour to unknot with some help from conditioner and magic. When her hair was once again silky smooth, she put it into a low ponytail to finish drying without getting in the mage’s way.

She did not want to put on the outfit she spent a year in, but she also had no other clothes. So when she was fully dry, Evanescence wrapped the towel around herself and went off to search for some attire. 

She was walking down the upstairs hall when she came across a black door. The mage hesitantly opened it, it was a huge master bedroom. This was Raze’s room! 

Well, she didn’t know where else to get some apparel, so the mage entered the punk riot grrrl style room. It had crimson walls with huge floor to ceiling windows covered with thick black curtains. The walls had posters of alt music groups and various blueprints of unfamiliar machines. Evanescence couldn’t help but grin, Raze was probably the most amazing woman on earth.

When she found the closet, it opened at her signs of movement. It was as big as the mage’s bathroom! The clothing had a casual punk vibe, but Evanescence loved it, she had never really worn this type of gear before, she sorta wanted to now.

After about ten minutes of searching, Evanescence found a low-cut jade green muscle shirt with a silver anarchy A and a black sports bra, along with tight black leather pants and combat boots.

She then started putting the clothes on, first the underwear, then the pants, then the bra. just after she finished putting her bra on, Evanescence heard a “Fuck!” and turned around. It was Raze! She was standing outside of the closet, trying not to stare. Evanescence gave an impish smirk when the genius blushed.

Evanescence then slowly put on the muscle shirt, when she saw Raze again, she was returning her playful smile. They were villains, they didn’t need to hide anything anyways.

“You’re beautiful, Evan.” was all that Raze said. This time the mage blushed, no one had ever said that she was pretty, no Beautiful! 

Raze stepped closer, accepting the invitation. Evanescence looked up at her again and the genius was right in front of her. The mage felt Raze’s hands cup her face.

“Well I’ve got the better part of the deal, Raze, I have you!” Evanescence confessed, head leaning into one of the genius’s hands. Raze chuckled at that and grabbed the front of the mage’s shirt.

“I think you have that the wrong way, Princess,” Raze countered before she pulled Evanescence in.

The mage tensed up at first, not being used to this kind of attention, but she slowly relaxed as the kiss went on. Raze felt the same way as her towards the genius. She smiled happily, Raze bit her lip and smirked, pulling away.

“Now that was interesting,” Evanescence said slyly.

“Shut up!” Raze said, but she knew the genius didn’t mean it, “I’ve gotta clean myself up. You can wait in my room if you want, but I just finalized waterproofing myself and I need a shower, like right now.” 

“Okay! Okay, my friend, I can wait.” Evanescence concurred. She then went to sit on the arm of a couch. Raze walked across the room and opened the bathroom door, she turned to face Evanescence.

“I don’t think we’re just ‘friends’ anymore, Evan,” she said before closing herself in the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Raze

That just happened. Wow, Evan thought of her that way too! She kissed the mage. Raze sighed in pleasure. She undressed and turned on the water, it felt good washing over her and pouring down her back. The dirt came off relatively easily and she was done washing within 5 minutes. 

The metal of her arm was warm to the touch as she stepped out of the shower. SHIT! Raze didn’t have a towel! There was a sexy mage in the next room and she had no cover, and she was dripping wet! This was great, Raze should have kicked her out.

Raze looked at the mirror, at her impurities, they glistened in the lamplight. Her thin muscular body was a patchwork of metal and skin, scars were everywhere. Evanescence would never accept this, the genius was an abomination.

“Hey, Are you okay?” Raze heard after about ten minutes of panicking.

“Ah… Yeah, I’m fine, I just forgot my towel!” Raze admitted. Stupid. She heard a couple of footsteps and the door opened. Evanescence came in hand over eyes and handed her a slightly used towel.

“Here you go, I just took a shower an hour ago,” The mage explained, She smiled and Raze’s heart skipped. The genius took the towel and wrapped it around herself, still feeling self-conscious about her body around Evanescence. 

The Mage left the Washroom and Raze followed. Evan gracefully fell onto the couch, while Raze went to her closet and closed the doors behind her. Why the hell was she acting like this? She was supposed to be a supervillain, dammit! Villains didn’t care, Raze usually didn’t.

A part of her tickled at the back of her head. Evan wasn’t usual, was she? She pushed the thought away and threw on some clothes. Raze was being stupid.  
And in denial, the genius thought. 

Raze grinned, she wouldn’t deny it any longer, she really liked Evan, that crazy, sexy mage. Raze was laughing as she opened the closet door. She, the selfish, narcissistic Supervillain cared for someone.   
“What are you laughing at?” Evanescence asked, seeing her joy. Raze flopped down onto the couch and draped an arm around Evan’s neck.

“Myself and you,” she explained, “I don’t think we’ll ever be a stereotypical romantic relationship, do you?”

“I agree and that is what makes this fun” she announced, cuddling up to the damp Raze. “See Raze, most couples don’t want to take over the world now do they?” 

The genius chuckled at that statement. It was so wacky but so true. For the next three hours, they sat there talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was probably the most fun either of them had while sitting relatively still. 

As lunchtime came around, Raze felt a pang of hunger and her stomach groaned loudly. Raze stuck her tongue out at Evan and slowly got up, Evanescence looked a bit annoyed but was probably also hungry because she smirked

“Hungry?” The genius asked.

“Famished,” Evan answered, grinning. Raze scowled at that joke and the mage laughed. Of course, her laugh was infectious and Raze chuckled.

“What do you want to eat, Princess?” she asked after they calmed down. 

“What do you have?” The mage queried.

“Wanna go check? I haven’t been here in months.” Raze answered playfully, this was now an adventure!

They ran down the stairs like children and raced to the kitchen. When they were inside, Evanescence stared in awe. She had obviously never been pampered before, Raze thought, let’s change that!

The kitchen was pretty big by her standards, but Raze had seen bigger. It was white and shiny but covered with a thin layer of dust. She would have to fix the cleaning droids, they broke before Raze left and now the genius had some time to complete that task.

After searching the kitchen, and a few disagreements on the choice of food, they decided on quesadillas with salsa. They both knew how to cook pretty well, and each made and dressed their own food. Apparently, Evan was a vegetarian. Wait... where the hell did she get that tofu?

Raze ate quickly and Evan laughed as he genius got a stomach ache. The mage was slowly savouring her own quesadilla when Raze grabbed Evanescence’s free hand and held it on the table. They both sat in comfortable silence as the mage finished her meal, each of them blushing at the romantic act.


	21. Chapter 21

Evanescence

Evanescence washed the dishes, Raze dried them and put them away. When the mage started to drain the sink, Raze came up and hugged her from behind, head resting on her shoulder. The genius put out the image of a punk to everyone, but the Raze was quite a good romantic.

“How is your stomach?” Evanescence asked with concern, she sort of regretted laughing before, but not much. Raze smiled with humour.

“Getting better by the minute, Princess.” 

“Be careful next time, when you do not eat for some time, it is wise not to gorge yourself.” 

“Well that piece of advice was obviously a bit too late, wasn’t it?” They both giggled at that memory. Raze planted a kiss on the mage’s ear and backed away to do her job. As the sink emptied, Evanescence snuck up on Raze and tried to dry her hands on the genius’s brown sweatshirt. 

10 minutes later, they were both soaked and laughing, having a water fight right in the previously clean kitchen. They both agreed that they would clean that mess up before they got dinner started, just not now.

Evanescence grinned ruefully. If only the heroes could see her now! She was running around with a conjured water balloon, while Raze chased her with a big bowl of water. The mage then turned around and ran towards Raze. They were now both soaked, the bowl was on the ground and they were ‘making out’ as Raze called it.

“Have I ever told you that you look great in my clothes?” the genius asked when they pulled away. Evanescence laughed.

“10/10 for the pickup line, Raze!” she whispered before nibbling at the genius’s neck and jawline, Raze leaned into her touch and tilted her head away.

“I try,” she said sarcastically her voice catching near the end in pleasure. The mage chuckled against her skin.  
“I’m wet, can I borrow some more or your clothes,” Evanescence said, pulling away.   
“I guess, I know from experience that those pants are very uncomfortable wet.” Raze said impishly. Evanescence didn’t mean it that way so she started to laugh.

“Wanna go over our plan of villainy or is it just rain chaos?” The mage asked.

“Okay, let’s go, we’re cleaning the kitchen as punishment for you breaking this mood!” Raze commanded through her giggles.

“Aww, well it was fun while it lasted,” Evanescence retorted, grabbing the mop.


	22. Chapter 22

Raze

“Evan, get your legs off my work table!” 

Beside Raze, Evanescence was trying to literally poke fun at Raze while she worked on a power core of a cleaning droid fueled by syngas. It was a few weeks later and the mage was getting restless, her magic was probably bouncing off the walls! Though Raze was too, they should probably go out, they were ready!

“So any ideas for dinner tonight?” The mage asked.

“I was thinking that we’d go out tonight, Princess.” Raze said, grinning mischievously. Evan jumped and sat up, her hair was messed up, which for some reason made her that much more beautiful.

“You think we’re ready?” Evanescence asked, mostly excited but also a bit worried.

“Of course we are, we’ve spent weeks preparing and your magic is all the way back, right?” Raze confirmed.

“I should probably put something more villainous on…” The mage said, Raze laughed. Evan was wearing a green crop top and grey sweater with short shorts. The mage ran upstairs with Raze close behind.

Raze was in the main bathroom putting her outfit on. She chose the green crop top Evan was wearing earlier as a dare, ripped jeans, plenty of weapons, ammo belts and a leather jacket.

She hadn’t done her makeup in around the eight months since the heroes captured her, but it was still in muscle memory, heavy black eyeshadow, mascara and blood red lipstick, with a bit of white makeup as a base. Perfect!

She left the bathroom and went into her room where Evan was finished changing. Fuck! Evan looked good! Her thick, long black hair was floating around her thin bodice. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple blouse which looked like it was ripped short around her waist to make it a crop top. On her lower half, Evan wore her favourite leather pants and some matching knee-high boots, around her neck was a chain with a weird symbol hanging off of it seductively.  
When she looked back at her face, they both realized at the same time that they and the other were leering and blushed when they made eye contact.

Raze walked up to Evanescence and offered her arm, which Evan took, they walked out together. Tonight they were going out! They probably wouldn’t be back until the morning comes.


	23. Chapter 23

Evanescence  
Raze had explained on the drive over to a nearby city how the usual supervillainy worked. Basically, they had a choice of two goals: destroy/take over the city, or steal some items. They both agreed on the latter of course! 

Once the superheroes came, they needed to pull their punches. The genius explained that the heroes needed to feel important to keep playing their game and by the heroes thinking they were a match for Raze and Evanescence, both teams got what they wanted.

‘Heroes inc.’ was now a national organization, so Evanescence was facing the team she once called her own. When they reached the city they parked their car in a nearby parkade and got out.

“Welp! What are we gonna rob?” Raze asked.

“I’ve never been to a museum,” Evanescence suggested.

“This city has a huge museum, it’ll be perfect!” The genius exclaimed. The mage smiled and hugged Raze.

“Have I ever said thank you? She asked.

“For what, Evan?” Raze queried, embracing her as well.

“You!” She whispered into the genius’s ear. Raze tensed. The cyborg has been rejected her whole life, she was probably not used to statements like that. Yet. Evanescence grinned and kissed her slowly on the neck as Raze relaxed. Before they parted, Raze tensed up again.

“You really mean that?” She asked. A wanting, sad look in her deep green eyes.

“Always.” The mage replied truthfully. She squeezed harder then parted. Raze gave Evanescence a weak smile before shaking the feelings off her mind. The mage took the hint and smiled mischievously. Raze put an arm around Evanescence’s shoulders and they walked in the direction of the Marsa City Museum.

Walking down the street, Evanescence felt safe in Raze’s arms. It was a brisk evening but she had the genius for warmth instead of magic, they were now a public couple. The people on the street seemed to stare at or stay away from two of them, unconsciously sensing that tonight, these strangers were predators and the general public was their prey.

Evanescence felt Raze’s arms leave her as they turned a corner to face a gigantic marble structure. The museum was open until midnight tonight, it was unlucky for the visitors that the bad guys didn’t care enough to wait until it was closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Raze

“Everyone out!” Raze commanded like an unhinged general. Raze and Evan were on a table in the middle of the museum’s main hall, Raze’s weapons were obvious to even the oblivious. All of the visible civilians in the vicinity fled towards the doors in a panic.   
Evan looked at the genius and smirked, Raze returned the impish gesture.

“The police and/or heroes are gonna be here soon, wanna pick out what you like? Raze asked “Maybe a stuffed mammoth?” she added jokingly. Evanescence poked her tongue out at her and flew off.

Raze was quick to follow the mage, laughing with glee as they swept through the museum together.

They paused as they went through the west art wing, and stopped to look at the masterpieces in silence. There were wonderful works that portrayed a full array of scenes and emotions. There were paintings of happiness, of torture, of grief, and of hope. It was all so beautiful.

Raze noticed a tear run down the mage’s face, she was looking at one painting in particular. It was a simple oil painting, but I wasn’t at the same time. 

“Why are you crying, princess?” Raze carefully queried. Evan smiled through her tears.

“It is symmetrical, but not. Created by a madman who was a mastermind. It is art and science and music, they should not go together, but they do beautifully. This painting, The Swallow’s Tail, is exciting as it is calm, is complex in its own simplicity, is passionately detached from reality, everything we are. That painting is a representation of us, Raze.” Evanescence explained, leaning warmly into the genius.

“Have we found our payload?” Raze asked, a gleam of admiration in her eyes.

“Yes, I think we have,” Evanescence confirmed, letting her head rest on Raze’s shoulder. The genius held her hand and smiled in bliss.

“Let’s go around and see the rest of the museum, then we’ll come back, m’kay?” The genius suggested. Evan nodded in agreement.

They walked around the empty museum, waiting for the heroes and cops to show up. After about a minute Miss Punch came crashing through the wall and landed in front of Evanescence’s feet. Then came the rest. The room filled with dust after the initial wall bust, but each hero made some more.

“Hello, Blossom!” Evan greeted Miss Punch. Raze could not help but laugh. Raze almost forgot that the mage knew all of the heroes actual names. She would never have guessed that the Dame of damage was named Blossom!

Miss Punch’s face twisted in fury, she attacked, the other heroes following behind her. Evan seemed to be taking the genius’s advice, her punches and launched magic looked real, but her attacks seemed weaker than usual, not like the heroes knew or cared.

Whilst Evanescence was using Magic, Raze was using her tech to fight. She had fixed the computer connected to her brain that morning before moving on to the droids. It had internet, a targeting system and fully automatic control to her mechanical parts.

Raze unsheathed a dull but electrically charged sword from her belt and attacked. Her blade hit Mr.Good and he jolted, the hero was otherwise unharmed, blade bouncing off his shoulder. Welp, time for something new! Raze punched him in the jaw using her strengthened metal arm and quickly ran behind a pillar. She barely made it before a statue shattered on the other side of the column.

They’re causing more property damage than us, she thought. Raze’s eyes were closed so she opened them. There was a kid crouching against the pillar, looking up at Raze with a world full of fear.

“What’s wrong, Raze?” Evan asked, thoughts entering her mind easily.

“We have a problem, Come to where I currently am, I’ll keep them distracted.” Raze told her.

“Kid, you're gonna be okay,” the genius soothed him before running from behind the pillar and getting out her ray guns.

The heroes must have heard her talking because a smoke pellet exploded thick, grey smoke. Next thing Raze knew, The Random Act was in the middle of the room, with the kid, holding his wand to the boy’s head


	25. Chapter 25

Evanescence

“What the fuck are you doing?” Evanescence heard Raze yell angrily. She turned around and took in the scene, Miss Punch was trying to grapple her, but the mage was too surprised to play along.

Evanescence’s replacement had a boy as hostage. He was no more than 11 years old and in really scraggly clothes. The Random Act held his wand to the child’s head and simply looked at Raze.

“Give yourselves up or the child will feel some immense pain.” The wizard said calmly.

“Why would you do that to an innocent youth?” Evanescence asked fearful and curious of the answer.

“He is a delinquent, this boy is a pickpocket and a thief,” The Random Act said simply. The magician held out some wallets and jewellery. The child then started crying when the wizard squeezed his shoulders firmly. They were heroes, but they had no right!

The mage teleported right up to the random act. “You will never get away with this, you callous fool!” She growled at his face.

“Heroes always win you, she-devil,” He snapped back, his wand now charging up.

“Not always, you coward.” She kicked the man in the gut, the magician fell back and the mage grabbed the boy and ran to where Raze was. The child hid behind the genius as the heroes attacked again, once again shaking out of their shock.

Evanescence wasn’t having fun anymore and neither was Raze, so she launched a wave of purple magic at the heroes. They all were launched towards the wall. The mage quickly turned and grabbed the genius and the youth, they ran away.

Once around a corner, she teleported them to the western art wing. They all scrambled into a supply closet and closed the door. Evanescence cast some anti-detection wards on the closet and Raze checked on her weapons and the child. She was surprisingly gentle.

“It’s okay kid, what’s your name?” The genius asked.  
“Laz, what is yours?” he asked, only a bit fearful, but not of the villains.

“I am Raze and this is my partner Evan, Okay?” the genius introduced, Evan smiled warmly at Laz when he noticed her.

“Where are your parents?” the mage questioned.

“Dead,” he confessed, looking down. So that was why he was pickpocketing, Laz was stealing to survive. Raze looked at Evanescence, she knew what the genius was going to ask. 

“Why are you guys the bad guys?” he queried before Raze could. “The heroes seem much villainy-er than you guys.”

“The public doesn’t think so,” was all Evanescence said. “They were probably gonna wipe your memory and make the public think I hexed you.”

“Why did you start being bad guys?” he asked.

“I have killed a lot of people, but not one of them didn’t deserve it. The cops in this city are corrupt and have killed innocents based on wealth and race without punishment. They went after me, but I fought back, several died and I was branded the murderer of some ‘brave men fighting for justice.’” Raze paused.

“Then?” Laz urged. Raze sighed

“I was broke and a nerd, I made some weapons and dropped them into the black market. No one expected better of me anyway. I grew in fame and decided to go full-on supervillain. But still, I have never hurt someone who was innocent. I usually warn civilians and let them have a chance to get out before I move to my business anyways.”

“How old were you?” the boy asked, eyes curious and sad.

“I was 15 years old when a cop arrested me for no reason other than race and beauty, He drove me into an alley full of policemen. I defended myself and ran, the surviving cops covered up the attempted rape by calling me a cop killer.”

Raze apparently really trusted this youth, the genius had only told her of her childhood after months in the cell together. The one event that changed Raze’s life for the worse, that was something they had in common. Her thoughts were interrupted by Laz.

“You guys shouldn’t be supervillains, you are clearly better people than the heroes are. I get that you were branded with that title. If it does not fit, why not start a rebellion? A movement to show who the heroes really are, those who the public branded villains.”

Evanescence looked at Raze in surprise, the genius returned the gesture. Even though they disliked following rules, the pair had never thought to break the biggest one of all.


	26. Chapter 26

Raze

“How old are you, Laz?” the genius asked, amazed by his idea.

“10 years old,” he said proudly.

“How did you come up with that idea?” Raze added as a follow-up.

“I say what is on my mind, sometimes it is dumb, others it is helpful,” he replied. Evan cocked her head to the side, eyes slightly narrowed like she was deep in thought.

“Quis hoc potest esse mendacium. ostende mihi.” she recited quickly. The boy blinked, then vanished. What the hell? Raze looked at the mage in terror and Evan smirked

“He wasn’t real, it was a party trick.” She told the genius.

“How did you know?” Raze asked, the boy seemed so real.

“He did not talk as a 10-year-old does, he knew more than a 10-year-old would. He also gained your trust unnaturally quickly, he was an illusion. Raze noticed that Evan had never said his name, keeping the situation impersonal.

“Who sent him?” the genius asked.

“I don’t know, but I can think that the heroes were low enough to send a spy into our midst to gather where we were staying.”

“Than why did he give us that idea?”

“That is why I am sure that the heroes didn’t send the youth.”

“Is there any chance that you just obliterated an innocent kid?”

“The spell would only have worked if he wasn’t actually alive.”

Raze took a deep breath, gears in her torso manually increasing the desired amount of air in the genius’s lungs. What the hell could they do? Would the public even look at them as heroes? It was getting pretty boring following the rules that society set.

Evan guessed what she was thinking about. “It will be a long journey, proving that we are mostly pure to the public, but not impossible. We first have to show the citizens of this city who the Heroes actually are.”

“Wanna start being vigilantes, m’dear Evan?” Raze asked slyly. Evan caught her slip of words and blushed. The genius blushed back smiling in embarrassment.


	27. Chapter 27

Evanescence

Before they could start their new quest, Raze and Evanescence needed to escape The Marsa City Museum. The heroes and police were searching the establishment thoroughly. If they were successful, the heroes and villains would have to quarrel again.

The closet was warded with invisibility but they needed to flee sometime soon, for the mage was using her magic constantly to keep the ward going this powerful so the magician wouldn’t even be able to sense it.

Her eyes wandered to Raze who was already staring at her blankly, clearly thinking of a way out. The Genius’s eyes returned presence when she noticed the mage gazing at her.

“I think I have an idea, do you still have much magic left?” Raze asked, emerald eyes serious.

“Some, yes. I could still hold this spell for about an hour or so.” the mage replied, inquisitive of what was going on in Raze’s mind.

“You won’t need to, can you make us invisible?” the genius queried.

“Not for as long since we would be moving, maybe 5 minutes,” Evanescence answered.

“We won’t need that long, remember that huge history of automobile room we passed, plenty of spare parts and art, right?” Raze hinted and picked up some parts and tools. Evanescence felt her eyes light up and she grinned.

“You mean the one with the old time car?” She asked, now knowing what Raze’s plan was. They would break out with the crazy supervillain personas they would soon abandon. 

“Yes, the old car.” Raze replied, eyes excitement matching the mage’s

“Veni ambulare ignotum” Evanescence recited. Raze was engulfed in a purple light and became translucent to the mage’s eyes. Evidently, from the genius’s face, Evanescence’s body did the same.  
“I can still see you, Evan” Raze said with uncertainty.

“That is because we are both under the spell, the rest of the world shouldn’t be able to perceive us,” Evanescence explained.

“Let’s go then, you said 5 minutes right?” Raze asked.

“Maybe ten,” She said as they left the closet and started to sprint. 

From what Evanescence could read from Raze’s scattered and swirling mind, they weren't gonna come out of this situation alive according to her plan. Evanescence smiled as they ran towards the mechanical history room.


	28. Chapter 28

Raze

What a beauty! This car was an original 1909 Ford Model T! Raze got over her excitement and started working. Sorry Tin Lizzy, you’re gonna get some damage.

Raze quickly went to the front of the vehicle and expertly replaced some of the withered parts with handmade newer ones, they were shoddy by her standards, but she had no time to complain. After about 3 minutes, she closed the hood. Time to rock!

Raze got into the driver’s seat and Evanescence took the hint, she sat in the shotgun. Raze hotwired the old car and Evanescence took down the invisibility spell with some incantation. No turning back now.

The Model T had an old-timey horn so Raze honked it, it made a loud noise. “We’re still here suckers!” Raze screamed in joy as the ancient car rolled out of the display and down the museum halls.

Everyone came running, the police shot their pistols, but dodged the car when it headed their direction. Raze enjoyed making them scutter but the pair had places to go and things to do. 

The genius drove into the west art wing and stopped the car the police wouldn’t be on them for a couple of minutes anyway. Raze got out of the car and ran.

 

“Raze, are you crazy? What are you doing?” Evan called to her, exhausted and worried. But Raze didn’t look back, she got to the imported painting and ripped The Swallow’s Tail off the wall and sprinted back to the car.

When she got into the driver’s seat Evan punched her in the arm, hard!

“What the hell was that for?” Raze asked, annoyed.

“For making me fear for you,” She replied simply, eyebrows furrowed. Raze’s dark skin grew a slight pink tinge of blush as she continued to drive.

When they got to the main lobby, they zoomed right by the heroes, who were expecting them to get out and fight. Sorry guys, we’re not following the rules anymore, fuckers! The Ford crashed through the glass doors and flew onto the street, making some cars honk, Raze honked back for shitz and giggles.

Evan’s hair was all over the place and the mage was tightly holding onto her seat, muscles tense. Raze smirked, Her getaway driving was always a force to be reckoned with. The genius didn’t technically have her driver’s license anyway. She probably shouldn’t tell Evan that at the moment.

They whizzed down the mostly bare street, dodging the cars that were on the roads as they made their way towards the bridge near the edge of the city. The heroes were now following some distance behind the pair, this was now a car chase.


	29. Chapter 29

Evanescence

Raze was driving like a maniac! They were all over the street, top speed at around 70 Km/h, though they never seemed to hit anything, Raze was too good a getaway driver Evanescence guessed. 

The old car was holding up more than the mage expected, Raze must have added more than just a few new replacement parts. The car was running off of the fuel that they found in the supply closet, probably used for powering those forklifts the museum used to move the heavy exhibits

The heroes were catching up to them! They were in their hero-mobile, speeding at least twice the speed limit. Evanescence didn’t know Raze’s exact plan so she didn’t know what to expect was going to happen.

The vehicle was speeding towards the opposite edge of the city, towards the bridge leading over a wild and deep river. The heroes were now maybe 10 metres behind now, they looked extremely annoyed at her and Raze.

As they whizzed through the long street leading up to the bridge the heroes were right behind them, sometimes fender bending the old car. 

“We’ll make sure you evil bitches never escape ever again,” Mr. Good screamed as they were side by side, entering the bridge. Suddenly the hero-mobile swerved to the side and collided with the side of the car

“Holy crap, what the hell are you doing, Good?” Evanescence heard Miss Punch say.

“Ending this.”

The hero mobile hit the side of the ancient vehicle harder and the Model T’s wheel broke. The car swerved off the edge of the bridge. 

Raze and Evanescence fell, the mage’s magic instinctively slowing down time for the both of them.

“What are we doing!” Evanescence thought as the slowly fell.

“Starting over, my love” Raze answered.

“Raze-” Evanescence tried. Raze hugged her in slow motion.

“Evan, I love you, now can you teleport?” The mage looked into Raze’s Emerald eyes, she meant it. Evanescence was too shocked to think, so she only nodded.

“Yes, but not far.” She finally replied. Raze opened her leg and rolled up the painting, shoving it into the compartment.

“Nowhere to go but down,” Raze stated, and hugged Evanescence tighter. The mage teleported.


	30. Chapter 30

Raze

Raze felt her body against Evan’s as they fell through the air. Then nothing, it was a weird feeling, like they were in a vacuum. This lasted for about 30 seconds before Raze felt cold water rocketing through her airways.

Her body went into self preservation mode, ejecting the water and recycling the air left in her body. Raze manually allowed her body to feel sensations again with a few thoughts. The genius was so glad she was waterproof.

Evan was still holding onto her protectively, apparently Raze let go sometime in the past few minutes. The current of the wild river was holding them under the water and throwing them in several directions.

Raze realized that she hadn't hit anything despite the feeling of the pair suddenly ricocheting off of solid objects. Evan was taking all of the hits for her! The mage was probably drained and exhausted, but still, she protected Raze with her body and life.

Raze held on to Evanescence again tightly, the mage tensed then relaxed, feeling relief that the genius was alive after at least 10 minutes under water. Raze opened her eyes, the water felt weird on her peepers, but she kept them open.

Evan was looking down at her, purple eyes wide open. Raze never knew what Evan’s natural eye colour was but that amethyst tinge was awesome. When they had eye contact, Evan smiled, mouth closed.

“Did we make it look believable enough, Raze?” She asked, a bit sarcastic.

“Yeah, you looked surprised enough when we went over.” Raze replied, matching the mocking tone of the mage’s thoughts.

“Ha Ha. Anyways, have we been under long enough? it’s been about 20 minutes.  
” Evanescence countered.

Raze almost opened her mouth again in surprise. “20 Minutes?” The mage nodded.

“Can you swim to shore? i’m exhausted.” Evanescence asked, she really did look tired, so Raze nodded.  
“Anything for you, Princess.” Raze responded. The genius turned on her scanning sensor and hover boots, they blasted upwards to the surface of the water.

When they got to the water’s surface, both girls gasped for breath. When Raze looked back at Evan she was paler than before. This was probably from lack of oxygen and magic.

Raze couldn’t see the bridge anymore because they were so far down the river, so the genius swam to the edge of the water, dragging Evan along with the current. Once they reached the shore, the supposedly dead villains lay on the ground and held each other.

“I’ve loved from the first time I drew air into this world.” was all the mage lazily stated before succumbing to sleep. Raze laid there staring at her with soft eyes.

Was there such a thing as soulmates? The genius wondered. Because Raze was sure that she had found her’s.

If they stayed here, they would most likely be found. Raze didn’t want to bother the sleeping princess, so she stood up, Evan in her arms and started to walk. 

After about 45 minutes of walking through forest, Raze found a road. After 2 hours of walking, she found a motel with a parking lot. 5 minutes later, she was driving a stolen vehicle home, Evanescence laying in the back seat, sound asleep.

When they got home, Raze carried Evanescence into her room and tucked her in. Extremely tired, Raze flopped down beside her and finally went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Evanescence

Her eyes were heavy as she fell asleep on the waterfront, warm in Raze’s arms. Raze had admitted her feelings to Evanescence, not just attraction but love! And Evanescence had done the same!

In her dream, she was again in the sunlit penthouse. Instead of strolling around, the mage took the chance and went straight to the mirror. Raze was her reflection, following her every movement. This dream was telling her something and she was either too idiotic or too insane to see it.

Raze leaned her head in towards the mirror, narrowing her green eyes as Evanescence did. What did this mean? Why did she have this dream before she even met the genius? She thought harder. Why did Raze cope with her magic so well?

She then remembered a tome she had read at the age of 12 that changed everything. 

At the beginning of time, souls were forged from stars. A small percentage of stars that were chosen to be transformed were too big to be forged into just one soul; so another half, another soul was made as well. 

These souls on their own would have the power of one soul, together, they were infinitely more powerful. These special individuals were called “cor duas partes” or two parts of the heart. 

Was she, Evanescence, one of these souls with Raze as her alia dimidium, her other half?

She and the mirror Raze smiled genuinely. The statement gave her magic a warm feeling of comfort, Evanescence’s magic was taking the role of her instincts and agreeing with the hypothesis through warmth. Her magic did come from her soul, did it not?

Would Raze be comfortable with this fact? Evanescence’s whole heart came crumbling down. What if Raze left her for getting too close? No! The genius said that she loved the mage!

Evanescence knelt down on her knees and stared at Raze’s face sadly. The mage lifted her hand and rested it on mirror Raze’s own. Raze was too important to lose for Evanescence. But Raze also had a right to know. Evanescence was so tired of everyone she loved leaving and betraying her. But Raze was different.

Evanescence decided to tell the genius when she woke up, for now, she would prepare for if things went wrong.


	32. Chapter 32

Raze   
Raze woke up to Evan’s gaze, staring at her with curiosity, laying down beside her. The genius’s eyes widened and she could feel a blush. Before Evan, Raze had never blushed in her life, now she was committing the act in almost every interaction she had with the mage.

“Hello, Raze,” Evan greeted, smiling warmly.

“Good morning, Evanescence,” Raze said in mock formality. Evan scoffed and grabbed Raze’s hand, stroking it with her thumb. The mage was thinking of something and was hesitating to share. Raze cocked her head. This made the mage shake off her previous thoughts. Raze would ask about it later.

“How did we get back? We were on the beach when I fell asleep.” Evan realized, sitting up. Raze laughed.

“You’re not the only one with super strength ya know!” the genius answered with humour. Evan’s eyes widened as she considered it, Raze laughed harder. 

“You carried me home.”

“We would have been found on that beach and you were out like a light, it didn’t feel right to wake you after all of that. Plus, what if you were having a good dream about us?” Raze added the last sentence with a sly tone and an eyebrow raise. 

Evan tensed up at that last sentence. So she did dream about her! Raze felt tingly inside at the thought.

“So I’m glad you are here but why are you in my bed? Am I not the only one having interesting dreams?” Evan’s eyes had an impish glint. Her fingers went agonizingly slow through Raze’s hair and around her ears and neck. Raze leaned into the touch.

Suddenly Evan was on top of the genius, long legs on either side of her own, hands pinning Raze down by her wrists. Evan stared down at the amazed genius, eyes lustful and mischievous. Raze grinned. Evan was surprisingly a top.

She took the hint and started to brush her lips against Raze’s neck and jaw, making a slow beeline towards the mouth. Raze squirmed under her grasp, she wanted her mouth on Evanescence as hers was on Raze.

She finally got to the mouth after an eternity of teasing and whining from Raze. Raze’s lips grabbed and softly bit her love’s own. The slow kissing got more intense and Evanescence accidentally put too little weight on Raze’s wrist. Big mistake!

Raze broke free and flipped them over so that the mage was now beneath her. Raze was a top too. Evan gave her a look and Raze came down on her. The genius was more experienced, so she knew exactly where to touch to keep Evan satisfied.

Evan’s hands wandered over Raze’s own body, before deciding on clenching Raze’s short hair, pulling her closer. Evan was perfect, her hair, her angled face, her everything. And Raze had the honour of loving it truly and with all of her heart.

Oh! How she hoped that Evanescence loved her the same, that the slow grind of bodies was out of mutual love and not just pleasure.

“It is, my dear! I love you Raze,” Was all the genius heard. She didn’t know if it was out loud or in her head: if it was Evan’s mind or her very soul admitting this, but she was now sure that Evanescence, that wonderful, clever, beautiful mage, loved her back. 

That made things all the more passionate and close between them.


	33. Chapter 33

Evanescence  
The mage loved the person she was caressing to the edge of the universe and back and she wanted to let her know it. After receiving some pleasure, she was dying to give. Evanescence pushed Raze over and was top again. Learning by touch, she was figuring out what Raze liked, and what she desperately loved.

Raze, of course, was topping from the bottom making things all the more exciting. Suddenly Raze’s hands were under her shirt, pulling it up to reveal here t-shirt bra. The mage took a short break from the hot, messy, chaotic kisses and sat up, taking the rest of her dirty purple shirt off.

As they continued, Raze stroked her hot back and fiddled with her bra. Evanescence giggled when she finally managed to unhook her bra and free her bodice. She loved Raze so much, her alia dimidium!

Raze suddenly took top again, fingers now circling the sensitive skin on the mage’s chest, Evanescence arched back at the touch and moaned softly, tensing and relaxing at the same time. Evanescence grabbed ahold of the genius’s hips and slowly made her way up, dragging the green top along with her.

Raze tensed in shock as Evanescence slid her hands over her first metal patch, it was cool and hard, but beautiful. Raze was perfect, even in what Raze claimed to be her imperfections and impurities. As the shirt slid off higher and higher, Raze started to chuckle. Evanescence felt warm tears fall upon her chest.

“Do you want me to stop?” the mage said cautiously. Raze shook her head.

“It’s time you saw me, all of me.” Was all she said before the last of her shirt came off. 

Raze’s muscular but thin body was covered in delicate white scarring, made clear by her darker skin tone. Metal plates and devices were placed at different locations on her torso at varying sizes and complexity.

She was ravishing! Evanescence could see Raze’s personality with each machine in her system, with each scar that cut into her deeply and painfully. This was Raze, the brilliant scientist and engineer, the passionate lover, the crazy, beautiful mind, Evanescence’s perfect other half.

Evanescence realized that Raze was waiting for her reaction, she was looking down at the mage, worry and hope mingling in her expression. Evanescence slowly took off her hands from the genius’s waist and cupped Raze’s face.

“You are perfect and beautiful and smart and simply magnificent, and I do not know why you chose me to love, but I thank the gods every day that you did.” the Mage stated, she then pulled Raze in for another kiss and started to pull the genius’s pants off. Raze smirked impishly against Evanescence’s lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Raze

After about five minutes of fighting for the top position, Raze let the mage take it. Evan was a quick learner! The mage slowly dragged her lips torturously from Raze’s neck and down. Doing wonders with her free hand to the insides of Raze’s genitals. By the time Evan’s soft, warm lips and slight tongue reached Raze’s groin, the genius was moaning with physical and emotional pleasure.

As her flexible tongue played with Raze’s clitoral cover, Raze whimpered and roughly grabbed onto Evan’s hair and pulled her closer and harder. Evan chuckled and decided to torture Raze with more foreplay. She moved her hot tongue around, coming near but not too close to the clitoris.

“Evan! Fuck me already!” Raze whined in a cracking voice.

Evan took out her pointer finger from Raze’s vagina and put her middle finger in. HaHa, very funny. Raze could barely think now. She pleaded and whined for the mage to work her magic.

Evanescence smiled against Raze, probably satisfied with getting Raze to beg.

Suddenly, Raze felt Evan’s warm, soft tongue drag quickly, right to Raze’s clit. Within five seconds, Raze’s vision blurred as her nerve cluster overloaded with sensation. The genius orgasmed, screaming Evanescence’s name.

Raze’s back arched as she came, everything but herself, her pleasure and Evan disappeared from the genius. As the physical pleasure passed, Raze breathed deeply and carefully, slowly lying back down, covered in cool sweat.

Evan probably made herself come, as she was yelping in pleasure, back tensing and arching in her kneeling position. Raze found the strength to sit up and massage Evan from behind as she was slowly calming down. Evan fell into Raze’s arms and laughed tiredly.

“I’ll eat you out next time, okay?” Raze whispered softly into Evan’s left ear.

“And i’ll look forward to it!” Evan replied, slightly out of breath.  
Raze scooched back and leaned against the bed’s headboard, Evan sitting between her legs calmly and swiftly. The genius rested her head on Evan’s shoulder and sighed happily.

After a day of thinking about it, Raze needed to ask the question to Evan. Evan felt Raze tense up and looked back at her.

“Do you really think I can be a hero?” the genius asked solemnly. 

She had spent her whole life being abused by everyone and in turn doing the wrong things to herself. Could she be twisted back when she was already so warped? 

“You are not a bad person Raze, you were pushed into this in your youth, you adapted to the circumstances and you survived. Now it is time to break the rules and live.” Evan stated. Raze smiled weakly, tears running from her eyes. “No matter how far you fall, you can choose climb higher than from whence you fell and redeem yourself, but only if you try!”

No one had ever believed in Raze like Evan did. No one ever thought she was worth anything. ‘There isn’t a single ounce of gold in her black heart.’, ‘she’s mad!’, ‘No wonder your parents left’, ‘you’ll never make it in this world, kid’ ‘How are you so ugly?’

Raze, at the age of twelve, believed them. She didn’t think that she was worth anything, she had no coherent parents, no looks, and a weird way of thinking, she thought that she was disabled because of them!

Raze didn’t deserve two arms or two legs! She decided that when she had a hatchet in her hands. She created mechanical parts to replace her biological ones because Raze thought that she didn’t deserve to be fully human.

Then the police incident happened. Raze had killed for the first time, even if it was in self-defence. The genius had cried every night when she went to sleep for months afterwards. Raze didn’t think that she was worth saving, so she decided to go down the easy path, to keep doing evil, to keep sinning, to become a supervillain.

After years, Raze learned to keep her true feelings to herself, to not permit herself to care. She went mad in short. She put forward the persona of the titles that had been given to her, she played by the villain rules. And she was successful too.   
That was until Raze was caught. 

Then Raze met Evan, the girl who was mad and good and simply magnificent. She called herself a villain, though she sacrificed herself to feel the pain of hell instead of Raze, a stranger she had never met before. 

“Raze?” Evan drew back her attention with the genius’s name.

“Yeah?” 

“Would I make a good hero, After everything?” the mage asked hesitantly. Raze had to chuckle at that. Evan scowled. She was being serious!

“Evan, you are probably the most kind-hearted person I have ever met! You refuse to kill, you prefer helping over hurting when you do hurt someone, it’s for a good reason and for god’s sake you're vegetarian. You refuse to permit the hurting or killing of animals that you’ve never even met! Plus, we can’t possibly be worse than Mr. Fucking Good, can we?” Raze ranted with a heated fervour. Evanescence laughed at Raze’s passion.

“Do you want to discuss our plans over breakfast?” Evanescence queried when Raze’s stomach gurgled. Right! Evan was probably famished from using that much magic last night.

“Anything for you, my love.” Raze replied smoothly, Evan pecked her on the cheek before getting off the bed and standing up.


	35. Chapter 35

Evanescence 

 

“So, how do you hero?” Evanescence heard Raze mumble, her mouth full of cereal. Evan smirked at the genius.

“Very carefully,” Evan replied and Raze scowled at her.

“Thanks for that very detailed explanation, Evan.” the genius said sarcastically. Evanescence cocked her head to the side.

“You’re very welcome, my love.” She said slyly. Raze smiled coyly at the mage’s smooth hinting tone.

“Round two?” Raze asked, leering at Evanescence. The mage scoffed at the look, but it was half hearted.

“Not now, we need to plan. As much as I want to, Having sex is the opposite of productive for our goal.” Evan returned, half regretting her decision. Raze stuck her tongue out.

“Fine, be the logical one.” Raze said with honey dripped sarcasm. “What’s our plan?”

“Well, we have to make a name first…”

“Vigilante inc? Rock’n style? Heroes 2.0?” Evanescence could tell that Raze said the last one to irk her because she said no to another round in the bedroom. The genius gave the mage an innocent smile.

“How about…”

“Dude! I know!...”

“The Phoenixes!” They said together. 

Evanescence and Raze then stared at each other in curiosity. How did Raze know what she was going to say? Was this a coincidence? No, it wasn’t.

“I need to tell you something, Raze” Evanescence admitted, looking at Raze intensely and she gave her a weak smile. It’s now or never…


	36. Chapter 36

Raze

Cor duas partes? 

The two parts of the heart were what Evan had said it meant. Would that mean… Were they soulmates? Raze felt warmth in her chest at the thought. Was this why Raze felt this way? Before Evan, Raze was either too depressed, too traumatized or too narcissistic to know friendship, let alone love!

Raze didn’t like fate getting in the way and controlling her life like this. Or did fate just nudge them together and the genius and the mage made their connection on their own?  
She guessed that a bunch of people just missed fate’s message so they didn’t meet or get to know their soulmates when they encountered each other.

At least in that way of thinking, Raze could have control of something, feel proud of her decisions for once in her life.

“How the hell did you figure this out?” Raze asked after about five minutes stuck in her brain, mulling things over.

“I was smart once, I remembered a tome I read when I was a youth and connected the dots,” Evan replied, looking paler than usual. Wait a minute. Did Evanescence expect Raze to leave her after hearing this? The genius clutched the mage’s tense hand across the counter that separated them.

“Evan, I was scared of commitment, but that was before I met you...” She started.

“Why? I’m not worth all of that, Raze… I’m broken.”

“Evan?”

“Yes?”

“No one on earth, Hell or even Heaven is worth more than you. Those who say otherwise, I will personally deal with.”

“But…”  
“So what if you’re broken! I’ve never known the whole you anyways and I still fell hard in love!” She said truthfully. “Evan, even in pieces, you are still more fantastic than anyone I have ever met! Please don’t forget that. Just please, promise, because it rips me apart every time that you do.” The genius finished with a begging tone.

Evan had tears running down her face by the time Raze finished her rant. The next thing the genius knew, Evan leaned over the countertop and engulfed Raze in a hug.

“I will only promise if you do the same. You think nothing of yourself, even though you are everything in my life.” The mage whispered into her ear.

“Deal, my love.”


	37. Chapter 37

Evanescence  
“So what should I wear?” Raze asked, Evanescence made a show of shrugging then smiled playfully. Raze scowled at Evanescence and threw a bulky shoe at the mage. Evanescence snapped her fingers and the boot stopped in mid-air, an inch from her nose.

“Aw, Raze, am I too beautiful for you?” the mage said sarcastically.

“Always” Raze replied, rolling her eyes. 

After a month and a half, they were ready to go out again. This time they would be The Phoenixes, a new, a better, and a more genuine superhero group. 

They had no proof against the heroes, so they decided to ignore that problem, for now, the older group had too many admirers to make blind accusations towards them now.

Hopefully, they looked different enough from last month to not get recognised by the public, not many people saw them anyways. just in case they wore stereotypical superhero masks over their eyes. 

Hopefully, they would not come into contact with the heroes for a long while, they would be the only ones who could definitely recognize them. The mage had already chosen her costume but had yet to put it on and now Raze was scattering around the closet, trying to find something ‘cool’ to put on.

“How about this?” Evanescence asked, lifting up a black vest trimmed with a ruby colour with bright red designs stitched into it. Raze’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! I also have pants to go with it!” She exclaimed. After a few minutes, Raze was dressed in the vest that was on top of a ripped collar green shirt and black jeans, red zippers going across the legs at random places. 

She looked absolutely stunning, her darker green hair matched perfectly with her eyes and shirt, and the suit looked perfect with the black mask Raze had chosen out. Raze’s hair had grown a bit, so it was no longer gelled up, but swished to the side on her forehead.

“Okay, Princess, now you!” Raze said after looking in the mirror and smirking in approval at herself. Raze had grown some self-confidence in herself and she looked truly happy with how she looked. Evanescence smiled.

“Okay, my love,” the mage replied. After about 10 minutes, Evanescence was dressed in a magnificent blood red and deep violet gothic costume. 

She had a Purple underdress that went down to just above her knees. Over that she had a corseted red dress, with a hood, that was greatly longer in the back than the front. And it split in the front to reveal said purple underdress like a jacket done up with ribbon. 

On her arms, she had long gothic blood red corset wristbands that ended with a purple frill that covered her hands, except for a few fingers.

For other accessories, she had a choker necklace with the moon glyph of hope dangling from it confidently. And finally, for a mask, she had one of deep violet, matching the underdress and the current colour of her magic.

When the mage floated out of the bathroom, Raze gaped. When the genius composed herself, she smirked and made a show of checking Evanescence out. When Raze’s eyes got back to her face, the mage stuck her tongue out at the genius.

After giving Evanescence a ‘really?’ look, Raze closed her distance from Evanescence and embraced the mage in a kiss. This was happening, they really were going to be heroes!


	38. Chapter 38

Raze

They flew quickly over Marsa city, Evan using magic, Raze using her black rocket boots. Raze had easily hacked into the police radio and were flying towards a bank robbery in progress. The Heroes were off in another city, fighting a supervillain, so they were safe to go in and ‘save the day.’

When they got to the Marsa branch of the national bank, it was surrounded with cop cars. They approached the nicest looking copper.

“So, what’s going on, any hostages?” Raze asked hopefully with an air of confidence. 

“Who the hell are you clowns?” Was what he replied with.

“The Heroes are a national group, we are more locally focused, my friend” Evan replied, Raze guessed that she was used to this kind of police interaction from her old hero days.

“So, you guys are like our Mr. Good, right?” He asked, Raze held back a scowl at the comment.

“Yes, if you need that comparison, we are your city’s Mr. Good,” Evan replied calmly. Raze didn’t know how the hell she could talk so smoothly and genuinely, the policeman was obviously convinced by her explanation. He nodded.

“There are five suspects, heavily armed and thirteen hostages scared out of their minds. The Robbers declared five minutes ago that in thirty minutes they will start killing every five minutes until their demands are met.” He stated with an officer’s formality.

“Thank you, my friend,” Evan said after he finished.

“So what’s your team name?”

“The Phoenixes.” Raze answered before they turned and walked away. 

Raze and Evan flew towards the side of the building and found a big air vent, it was usually alarmed, but the robbers foolishly just turned all security off. Raze when she was a supervillain obviously had much experience with burglary. Who knew it could come into handy as a hero?

“Follow me, and stay silent!” Raze warned, the last thing they needed, would be to expose themselves before they were ready. The genius crawled into the vent with expertise. Evan then floated after her, not touching the vent’s walls or floor, cheater.

After about five minutes of noiseless crawling, she was above the main lobby of the bank. The hostages were handcuffed to a counter railing under the teller’s desk, their cellphones were in a pile on the other side of the room, out of reach. The raiders were walking about, looking at their watches every five seconds, they were waiting to kill.

“Whatta we do?” Raze thought hesitantly.

“Follow my lead, Raze” She replied. Evan closed her eyes and muttered a few words in her magic tongue. Latin? 

Suddenly all of the crooks were wrapped in a purple magic, incapacitated temporarily. Raze dropped out of the vent and landed on the floor with a loud noise that rung through the hall.

“Hello, boys!” The genius quipped. 

As the robbers started to regain movement, Raze threw various trinkets at them. One was a box that turned into a metal ball around a couple of the thugs. Another was a sphere that made a shock wave when it hit a target, knocking out one and deafening another robber. Raze ran towards the vulnerable foe and kicked him across the face, knocking him out. Lucky for him, Raze didn’t use her metal foot.

“Stop or I’ll shoot her face o-” Was all Raze heard before she saw Evan appear in a puff of purple smoke beside him and tapping the guys head. The thug fell down, gun clattering on the marble.

A little girl was crying loudly, handcuffed right where the pistol was pointing. Evanescence knelt down beside her and the little tyke’s handcuffs dissipated. 

“Are you hurt, my friend?” Evan asked gently, instantly putting the toddler at ease. “Than come on, let us free these good people.” The girl nodded and took the mage’s hand. They walked around the room, freeing every one of their handcuffs, the little girl walked confidently beside Evan and ‘helped’ her with the handcuffs. Evan was great with kids. 

As the walked outside the front doors, a woman came running up to them.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The kid shouted as she let go of Evan’s hand and embraced the lady. One thing was for sure, this occupation was way more fulfilling. 

The police came running up the steps, “Those rat bastards are back in there, do us a solid and put ‘em behind bars, please,” Raze said as they flew off towards their base.


	39. Chapter 39

Evanescence  
“Evan!” Raze yelled from the next room, the mage was making some dinner but stopped when she heard the genius’s excitement. Evanescence dropped her butter knife and ran towards the doorway connecting the two rooms.

“What is it!” She asked, half annoyed that nothing seemed to be wrong. Raze turned up the volume on the flat screen television. The news was covering what had happened at the bank. The reporters were interviewing the hostages and the policeman, all of which gave detailed statements about what happened.

“They were awesome, no one even got hurt!” A no longer hostage said.

“They just appeared at the crime scene and asked how they could help!” One officer explained.

“They were like woah cha! And the bad guys were like ahhh!”

“In one word, what would you call these wonderful women?” A reporter asked.

“Heroes,” replied some.

“Awesome” replied others.

“Phoenixes.” replied the cop they had talked to.

“There you have it, these Phoenixes are simply fantastic. The Fantastic Phoenixes! Marsa’s own superheroes! Okay, back to you, Jim!” Raze turned off the Tv with that statement.

“Evan, we’re superheroes!” The genius squeaked in delight and hugged the mage. It was a hyper embrace, Raze was so thrilled that Evanescence quickly caught the feeling. Within minutes, they were both jittering with joy and giggling.

After a few more minutes, they started to calm down, Raze had a playful, wanting glint in her eye.

“Will there be an award for this good behaviour, my princess?” She asked, kissing the mage’s hand. The skin her lips touched was tingling with anticipated pleasure. Evanescence gave the genius a mischievous look and Raze took the hint. The couple’s lips locked and they ‘made out’ with vigour and passion.

Raze was more rough, and playful than normal, and that was totally fine on Evanescence’s part, it was her that pushed Raze onto the couch when the time came anyway.


	40. Chapter 40

Raze  
Pain shot through Raze’s nose as it broke from the super villain’s fist. Fucking Tiger Terror! The super strong humanoid mutant was trying to blow up himself and the city with a device thing for some reason. The genius would dissect the gigantic machine later, he couldn’t have been the one to have made it.

Raze hit the ground with a clunk from her metal limbs, that brought her thoughts back to her head. Tiger Terror lifted up his fists over his head, ready to finish the deed. as if! Raze turned on her rocket boots and shot back, narrowly missing his huge, meaty hands. 

Wait! Too Far! She hit a wall and broke a hole through it before her boots stopped malfunctioning and turned off. They must have been semi damaged from her shoddy landing when she recoiled from the punch. Should probably only use them during emergencies until they’re fixed…

Whilst Raze was fighting the baddie, Evan was freezing the inner mechanisms of the device in time. Without her there, it would be almost ready to fire. The timer was frozen on two minutes.

“The kitty’s in a bad mood today, should we take it to the vet, dear?” Raze quipped, stepping out of the wall hole. Tiger roared in anger and rushed Raze like a bull. And the man said he was a cat, liar!

Raze decided that this was an emergency. The genius flew up and softly-ish hit the ceiling, while Tiger Terror hit the wall and crashed right through it, right into Mr. Good. The Tiger Terror smashed his head on the hero’s rock hard abs and fainted. Hell, this was bad.

It had been a few months since Evan and herself had first appeared as The Phoenixes to the public, but this was the first time they had encountered The Heroes as superheroes themselves.

Evan thankfully, had enough magic to make her power clear and shimmered like heat waves instead of her usual bright purple before The Heroes could see her. When Raze turned back to Mr. Good, he was staring at her suspiciously, not like he recognized her, but like she was a new rival to his business.

“Forge, Get the Hell over her! I can’t hold this spell forever, ya know!” Evan yelled. She had a more crude word choice than usual, and her voice was more sharp in tone so the Heroes would not recognize her.

“We have guests, but alright, Flame.” She responded, turning away from The Heroes hesitantly. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she put her hand up. “Unless you let me do my work, this city will blow up with you in it, please let me do my job.” The hand let go.

Raze rushed over to the device and undid the bolts. She then slid into the machine. It was run by a magnetic turbine powered by syngas combustion. From what she could tell, the quickest way to deactivate this doom tool would be to rip the connection between the turbine and the combustion chamber. 

The gases from syngas combustion are toxic in large amounts, so she would need to evacuate everyone, including Evan. If the mage did, Raze only had two minutes to disassemble the connection pipe. 

The connection piping was welded in tightly and made out of a strong magnesium alloy that included rare earth metals, a new metallurgy discovery as of this year if Raze could remember correctly. This was gonna be interesting.

The genius quickly made her way out of the machine and faced the people of the room.

“It really was a delight to meet you guys, but I suggest you get out of here,” Raze implied politely as she could. 

“Why? I was just telling your teammate that this was our job, not yours” Mr. Good rejected.

“Why? Because this place will either blow up or become pretty toxic pretty quick soon,” Raze deadpanned with a straight face. Miss Punch whispered something in the leader’s ear and he smiled.

“Okay, we accept. We will leave you this time with a warning, Phoenixes.” He slyly said. The Heroes than made their exit with metaphorical tails between their legs. 

After they basically ran away, Raze noticed that Evan looked drained. Stopping time in one particular place was probably pretty draining, especially after about an hour, even for Evan.

“You too, Evan, go,” Raze ordered half pleading. 

“But the timer will start again, you’ll only have two minutes! What did you say before about toxic gases?” She tried but knew that the genius had her mindset.

“My body has a temporary immunity to toxins and heavy metals, with the type of stuff I used to work with, I would be dead if I didn’t,” Raze explained.

“I can use my magic to-” The mage started, but Raze shook her head. Evan looked like she was going to topple over from overusing her power. Before the time stopping thing, she had used an abundance of magic today, even by the mage’s standards. 

Evan tracked comatose joe over there across the city, flew the whole way over here, made them both invisible, used magic to get out of Tiger’s thick steel cage, fought him with balls of magic and spells, stopped space and time in one place, changed her voice and magic appearance and she was only 19! (over a year has passed since the start of this adventure, Raze could hardly believe it!)

“Raze, do you really want to do this by yourself? You will die if you fail,” Evan said slowly.

“If I don’t try, everyone will die!” Raze almost shouted, “We don’t have enough time to evacuate them before your magic grows too weak!” the genius decided. The mage nodded slowly. 

“I promise I won’t die, Evan.” Raze sadly said as she made her way back into the machine.


	41. Chapter 41

Evanescence  
Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight…  
Evan had to do something! She had to! She couldn’t have another friend’s death on her hands! She couldn’t! She couldn’t just run. Not anymore, not if Raze was running towards death.

Thirty-seven seconds, thirty-six…  
She teleported back from the base and fell over in the hallway, everything was fuzzy. She had to get up! She tried multiple times but fell back over. She had used too much magic, it was taking a physical toll, eating away at her slowly. It didn’t matter, she had to stand!

Twenty-five seconds, twenty-four…  
The mage finally got up and ran, tripping over a couple of times, but never falling, not if her alia dimidium was in peril.  
…  
Oh, crap… 

Raze had finally broken through the connection pipe and toxic gases were spilling into the chamber when she had realized that there was a second feed pipe about four feet above the first one.

From her inference, It was going to lessen the range of the explosion to the whole building instead of the whole city. The pipe was about an eighth of the size, but still about half a foot in diameter, and made with that same fucking strong metal as the other pipe.

Fucking Hell, She was going to die!  
…  
Thirteen seconds, twelve…  
Everything was blotched and blurred but Evanescence kept going until she felt the cool machine slam under her palms. The room smelled of foul toxicity as the mage tried to focus her power for potentially the last time. Evanescence had no illusions of what she had to do to save her love and the city.  
“ut iter ad cum vacui, omnes superesse. Benediximus vobis, amica mea…” The mage yelled, disappearing along with the device.

Two seconds, one...

Zero.


	42. Chapter 42

Raze

“What the hell?” The genius exclaimed. The device just disappeared! Oh, no…

Raze stared at it for a good five minutes in shock before bursting up and running towards the sight. The source of these actions was cold but soft, and now covered with tears. Raze leaned over it, crying her eyes out until the police arrived.

“Is that?” One asked, Freezing at the sight of Evan’s body.

Raze gathered herself and stood, Evanescence in her arms and started to walk numbly.   
Everyone was staring, no one really cared as much as her. It was all just mild curiosity and sadness. 

Raze realized that she was singing. Singing the song that the mage usually hummed without thinking, the song she wrote for them…

“It’s a cloudy night,  
A pitch black sky,  
No stars up high,  
Cause all of them,  
The sun and moon,  
Are in your eyes.”

“When you say, It’s okay if I leave,  
And never talk to you again,  
My heart breaks, Just a bit,  
Cause I, Don’t wanna live without you.  
I mean, Wholeheartedly,  
That I love you...”

The corridors filled with Raze’s solemn, heartbroken singing as she made her way outside of the building, into an empty alleyway. She then flew back to the base, Evan in hand and laid her onto the long dining table. Raze sat down in a chair and sobbed.

Everything was cold, everything no longer mattered. Raze was worthless, Evan was the only person who didn’t think that she was a monster. The genius went to get a knife but tripped onto the floor, the dull ache and depression kept her on the ground, silent and still. 

Evan wouldn’t want Raze to die over her. She didn't think that Raze was a monster to put down in pity or disgust. That kind, talented, pure spirit saw something in Raze and it would be like spitting on her grave to snuff herself out when Evan thought that she deserved to live. Evan died so she could live on and do good!

But what if Evan was wrong? 

No! Stop it! I am not worthless, she saw something in me! I did good! I’m doing good! I’m half of her, right?

Raze’s mind was in an all-out battle for control. Her deep-rooted delusional depression versus her love for Evanescence, each was an almost unstoppable force. Raze crawled to the large kitchen and sat on the table, cross-legged. Thinking hard about what exactly to do.

She carefully walked towards the knife drawer and breathed in deeply. 

She then opened the cupboard above it and the compartment was stocked with antidepressants. She hadn’t taken any since meeting Evan, but she kept safe and kept some strong ones around, Especially around anything as self-harming as knives.

She took two green and white pills and sat down, completely still for about twenty minutes until they started to take effect. Raze started to think rationally again as she opened her eyes and stood up. She didn’t feel good, but she felt stable. At least more stable than usual…

Raze felt ready enough to go back into the dining room and see Evan. The body was totally unmoving. Or was it? Raze took a closer look and with her targeting system still connected, she saw a slight movement around Evan’s heart. Raze quickly put her hands around the mage’s wrists, fingers feeling for anything.

What the fuck? Her pulse! It beat almost once a minute, soft but there. Evan was alive, but not? What did Evanescence do to herself in order to save Raze?


	43. Chapter 43

Evanescence

Cold. Dark. Distant. Empty. 

She floated peacefully through the nothing, her soul wasn’t in her corporeal body, so everything was light and as soft as silk. It was all black and silent

The void was the place of the pathway between the worlds of life and death, it was a no man’s land, a legend. This dimension wasn’t well known or documented. People were usually either alive or dead, not both as she was.

It was an interesting existence, to just float. Everything was as black as pitch, nothing in view. It wasn’t dark, but it wasn’t light either. From what she could see, the mage was alone in the nothing.

At least until she was suddenly grabbed from behind and bounded. She tried to scream, but something sharp had paralysed her face. Evanescence was turned around and came face to face with a deity. It was Dividia, the goddess of evil chaos.

“Why hello, little birdie!” She slyly said, stroking the mage’s cheek. Evanescence flinched at the gesture and was forced to meet Dividia’s cold hard eyes. The goddess cackled with interest.

“You are an interesting new toy, aren't you? So much power in one little soul! I’ve been waiting for something like you to forward my plans,” the goddess teased. Evanescence whimpered, this would not be good…

Why would Dividia want a mortal mage for power when she herself was a god so powerful? Evanescence knew that she was talented, but the mage was only human. Dividia laughed, of course, the goddess was reading her thoughts.

“Honey, if you still think you’re human after all this has happened, you’re not as talented as I thought you were!”

The mage’s eyes widened as the goddess’s finger touched her forehead. As the appendage withdrew, purple magic ripped out of her soul painfully, unwillingly following the pointer phalange. Dividia was very talented at making this process as painful as godly possible.


	44. Chapter 44

Raze  
The CCTV camera video was fuzzy and uncoloured, but the audio was thankfully just comprehensible. Raze watched Evan wobbly run into the room towards the device, slamming her palm into it as she reached the death machine. 

The genius then heard Evan invoke a spell, she and the device disappeared in a flash of purple. As Raze watched this video for the third time, the security guard’s eyes were just as glued to the monitor as Raze’s.

“Do you know what that spell is Ms Forge?” he asked curiously. 

Of course! All Evanescence’s spells were formulated from a crude form of Latin, so why couldn’t she just translate it? Raze shot towards the computer and pulled up a translation website. Latin to English…

“ut iter ad cum vacui" roughly translated to "To travel to the void"

What the hell? What was the void? Raze had never heard Evan mention a place with that name in over a year since she had known her…

“omnes superesse” meant “All survive” so Raze was right, Evan was definitely alive, ish.

Evan’s last words on earth,   
“ Benediximus vobis, amica mea.” translated to “Good luck to you, my love.”

Raze felt a tear run down from under her mask. That fucking insane awesome mage…

“How long did you guys know each other, Forge?” the guard asked sincerely with a pitiful look in his eyes.

“What felt like our whole lives had only been a year and a bit,” Raze answered, her answer reminded herself of how Evan talked. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

“How did you meet, if I may ask?” the guard queried. Raze laughed through the tears.

“The heroes introduced us if you want to call those villains by their public names.”

“What do you mean?” The guard, Hal from his nametag, asked. She didn’t know what part of the question this query was aimed at.

“We didn’t meet as heroes and The heroes don’t treat their villains nicely.” Raze answered bitterly.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever heard of Guantanamo Bay?” Hal nodded, “The heroes don’t even have the decency to make one outside of their hometown of LA.”

“You look so young, you guys were villains?” He asked.

“I was pushed into it and Ev- Flame was a scapegoat,” The Raze paused at the slip in words and shook her head. The guard chose not to notice. “We were only teenagers. My partner is still a teenager.”

“So is she really-” Hal hesitantly asked. 

“No, not really. If anything Flame is in a coma,” Raze answered. It had been two weeks before she had learned that the security cameras were still active in the building when the event took place. Two weeks of seeing Evan, but two weeks not being seen back through the mage’s blank violet eyes.

“I’m sorry, it must be horrible to see her like that.” was all Hal said in reply. 

“I will do whatever it takes to bring her back, anything!” Raze swore.

“Anything?” Hal asked slyly. Raze turned back to him, it wasn’t Hal.

“Who the hell are you?” Raze commanded, threatening him with a fist while pinning him against a wall, arm pushing into his neck. It didn’t seem to do anything because he laughed like nothing was wrong.

“I am Lazarus, the god of life and death. Your friend has unknowingly trodden right into the thick of things, endangering the universe. We must save her before it's too late.” The deity revealed with mock drama.


	45. Chapter 45

Evanescence

Evanescence had fantastic pain tolerance. It was the only way she could have survived a year and a half in the prison, but when Dividia started experimenting, the mage was introduced to a whole new world of torture. The goddess was very creative in the way of punishment and extraction.

Dividia had taken a rest, so Evanescence had time to think for the first time in about two weeks. The evil goddess implied that the mage wasn’t human. If Evanescence wasn’t, what was she? And how was her magic more unique or powerful than that of a deity?

Dividia had been stockpiling the mage’s magic for more than two weeks now. Apparently two months worth was what the goddess needed to bust out of this dimension for good. Evanescence had no strength to stop her, the deity made sure of that herself.

Raze would have known what to do, her alia dimidium could always get out of a corner, biting and scratching if necessary.

“Raze, I miss you so badly, my love…” Evanescence thought in sorrow. To see her emerald green eyes again, Evanescence would give her life.

Suddenly,“Holy crap! Evan, is that you?” the mage heard inside of her mangled mindscape. Evanescence’s eyes shot open in surprise. Dividia started raggedly and turned back to the mage.

“Had a good rest, dearie?” the goddess queried sarcastically. Dividia approached the mage again and started the extraction. It was painful, but Evanescence suddenly didn’t care. She had heard Raze’s mental voice, and the genius had heard her’s!

Evanescence started laughing through the pain, tears running from her eyes as she felt the pain of a thousand knives on her flesh. Raze knew that she was alive! Or at least semi-alive…


	46. Chapter 46

Raze  
“Raze, I miss you so badly, my love…” Raze’s eyes widened and she stared speechlessly into Lazarus's eyes, the deity looked confused at her sudden loss of composure. He didn’t hear Evan.

“Holy Crap! Evan is that you?” Raze thought, barely keeping her message together through excitement.

She stepped back from Lazarus and fell down, drained and exerted. Evanescence’s presence in her mind had gone as quickly as it had come and Raze was left in tears. Evan’s voice sounded like that the mage was in pain. This was Raze’s fault.

“Raze, What did you just experience?” Lazarus asked softly, appearing quickly by her side Raze pulled away sharply and lay on the floor.

“You’re a god, right? You heard what she said, what she sounded like. Evan’s in pain   
you-, yo-, you soulless-!” the genius couldn't continue. She buried her head in her hands. Lazarus looked into the distance sternly.

“You heard her- you called her Evan correct?” the god asked, sounding serious, like the answer to his question would change his whole perspective on the matter. Raze sneered, he didn't care about Evan, that she was gone, that she was being hurt!

“Why even come if you don't even care enough to know her name!” Raze screamed. The god flinched and looked at her sadly. Raze finally answered the question through clenched teeth, “My alia dimidium’s name is Evanescence.”

That fucking prick! Lazarus started to laugh.

“What’s so funny!?” She screamed at him. He ignored her until he calmed down.

“My My, Evanescence? It really must have gone haywire!”

“What are you talking about?” Raze asked suspiciously. He apologized.

“I am terribly sorry Raze, I am just getting over the fact that she named herself Evanescence after I cast a spell of evanesce over her fourteen years ago.” He replied.

“You what!” Raze demanded, standing up again and staring daggers at the god's eyes.  
Surprisingly the god flinched at her sincere look of fury.

“Okay Okay! I’ll tell you the gist… (Basically, her blah blah was a blahblahblah... person, and I was blah blah blah.. )(ten minutes later…) now she’s stuck with that goddess in a different dimension. Got it Raze?” Lazarus spouted with hyperactivity in one breath. He spoke so fast that Raze could only catch bits of the otherwise hour long story smooshed into about five minutes.

“No. You are really bad at explaining things.” Raze deadpanned.

“All you really need to know is that we have to get your dear mage out of the void before Dividia can harvest enough power from your girlfriend to escape. If the Evil goddess of frickin chaos gets loose, we all die. Alrighty?” He explained slowly, like to a four-year-old.

“Okay, three more questions.”

“Shoot” 

“Do you know anything about A little boy named Laz who turned out to be not real?”

“That was me obviously!”

“Gonna tell me why?”

“No. next question.”

“Do I look like a four-year-old?”

“Mentally, yes.”

“Fuck you, Laz.”

“Get to know me first!”

Raze rolled her eyes,“Okay, Last question. How are we gonna get Evan out of the void?”


	47. Chapter 47

Evanescence

Apparently, the void had a floor because suddenly Dividia turned the gravity on and Evanescence flew into a flat surface. The mage was still bound at the wrists and ankles, but her mouth was no longer covered.

“I’m feeling chatty today, birdie!” the deity announced. And sat cross-legged on the floor next to her prisoner. Evanescence looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the goddess. Dividia had clear, cold blue eyes and wavy honey hair tied up in a controlled chaos.

“What do you want to talk about?” the mage asked. 

Dividia took her turn to get confused, she had been torturing the mage mercilessly for sixteen days. The goddess wondered why the mage was as calm and unafraid as she was. The girl was acting rather pleasant actually. She actually reminded her of herself when she was younger. Dividia shook those thoughts off.

“The chosen topic is you, my young battery!” the goddess proclaimed. The girl nodded thoughtfully but flinched when a healing gash opened from the action. Dividia jerked at the blood and quickly healed the wound, she could replace it later if she wanted to anyway. The girl chuckled.

“My name is Evanescence. I am a Cor duas partes and a powerful mage.” The mage introduced herself. It didn't feel right, the girl thought that she was telling the truth, but Dividia could sense that it wasn't. Evanescence wasn't the girl’s name. What made this fog come and curse her mind?

“That is not your real name child…” The goddess shared. The girl’s eyes widened in confusion. “I am going to say a few names, none should feel familiar except the person who cast this spell on you. Once I know who, then I’ll know how to diffuse the spell.” The girl nodded.

“Okay, ready.” She said softly, looking into Dividia’s eyes with some amount of trust. No one had looked at her with trust in their eyes in a long time.

“Katanya… Goradom… Rallan… Para… Lazarus…” Suddenly, the girl's eyes lit up.

So! This girl was put under an evanesce spell, one that obviously went wrong. A person under an evanesce spell fades from others memories, not their own as well! That would also explain her name choice, ‘Evanescence’ was probably one of the last words she ever heard as the person she was.

Dividia really wanted to break this spell. She felt that it might just explain how and why the goddess got into this place exactly. Something she had been wondering about for about fourteen years.


	48. Chapter 48

Raze  
Back at the base, Raze sat across from Lazarus who was currently lounging on the couch like he owned the place. For the record, Raze held this mansions deed and that wouldn't change for that prick.

“Sit up Laz!” Raze demanded. “Tell me how we’re gonna do this and why a god would need me to do it!” Laz sat up and crossed his arms like a toddler. The genius still couldn't believe that this was the god of life and death. 

“Well fine! Ms. Arrieson phazed to the void and is now being held there by Dividia. Dividia is using the girl’s sheer power to cast a spell that would break them out of the void. If Dividia breaks free she will destroy half the universe. So we need to break Ms. Arrieson out before Dividia finishes her spell in a month and a half.” Laz explained.

“But how? And why did you called Evan ‘Ms. Arrieson’?” Raze queried. Lazarus smirked like he knew something she didn't and that was an achievement even though he was a freaking god! Raze facepalmed. “Why do you act like this?”

“Since they are the most lively years and I am mostly the god of life, I am the embodiment of anyone under their 30’s and how they act.” He replied only to the last question. Raze sighed and accepted that answer as an insult, not everyone under 30 was a prick!

“I had two other fucking questions Lazarus and they were both more important!” Laz stuck his tongue out.

“Fine! Bonamia Arrieson is Evanescence’s real name! She went by that name until she was five.” Laz reluctantly revealed. He really was a child! 

“Why didn’t you tell her when you saw her!” Raze demanded.

“Errr… I was under the spell too?” he tried. Raze knew that was a lie but the genius also knew that if she called bullshit he wouldn't give her the truth anyway. She nodded like she was considering it.

“How are we gonna bust Evan out?”  
“And that is why I need you, genius, I don’t know how!” he finally revealed and slumped back down onto the couch.

“Then why do I need you? All you do is whine and be an overall nuisance!” Raze yelled, “you’re useless!” Raze suddenly was against the wall, the god’s hands around her neck

“I am the regent of the gods, you will give me some respect!” Lazarus screamed, eyes glowing gold with fury.

“Stop acting like a kid and earn it! Just because a person has power does not make them worthy of the respect that comes along with it! You must earn your respect as you must earn trust, slowly and with competence!” Raze seethed. Lazarus stepped back, surprised and a little fearful. He was staring at her eyes.

“You share some of her power!” He almost whimpered. Raze looked to the mirror across the room. Her eyes were glowing purple. She could see all of his lies now, but none of the actual truth. 

“You will tell me exactly what is going on!” Raze commanded.


	49. Chapter 49

Evanescence

“I was cursed by the god of life and death?” Evanescence exclaimed. Dividia nodded. The mage had never told anyone of her childhood because she could never remember much. She wasn’t even sure what she did for food before the heroes adopted her for her power.

“King Arrie must have ordered him to, Lazarus was the right hand to that man.” Dividia thought out loud.

“What did I do at five years old to anger the king of gods?” The mage asked, looking at the deity.

“Sadly I cannot undo this spell until we are out of the void, the ingredients for the spell are unavailable here.” The goddess confessed.

“Is there any other way? I know you want to solve this mystery a much as I! I can sense it!” The girl pleaded.

“You are right, this spell has something to do with the events leading up to my capture and why I cannot remember such important memories.” Dividia thought for several minutes. When the goddess looked back to Evanescence, the deity was scowling.

“What did you come up with?” The mage asked.

“If I did this, I would certainly regret it. Not many people are likeable to me, child.” Dividia replied.

“What is your idea?” Evanescence asked again. Dividia was surprised by the amount of trust in the girl's eyes. Didn’t the young mage just get tortured by the goddess for two and a half weeks?

“I could go manually into your mindscape and untangle the curse from your mind, once the curse is gone from your mind, everyone affected should be cured as well.” The goddess confessed. “But I am not skilled in treading in others minds, for I am more direct than that usually in battle.”

“Could I do it myself if you guide me, Dividia?” the mage asked. The goddess thought it over and nodded.

“For this to work, you must go into a deep meditative state, I will slowly transfer your magic back and we will begin,” Dividia instructed. 

“Won’t giving my magic back slow the pace towards your endgame of breaking out? Do you trust me enough to do this?” The girl asked with concern. 

Dividia chuckled, an innocent girl was asking the goddess of chaos if she trusted her, while the child completely trusted the untrustable deity. For some reason that seemed humorous to her.

“This pause and usage of power will only add a week to our time here, I am patient enough to wait that seven days in order to see the outcome of this.” Dividia decided, “I trust you enough child”

“Than let us begin…” was all Evanescence said before she slipped into deep meditation. 

Who could this girl be? She was starting to seem familiar to the goddess. A Deja vu of her younger self maybe? Dividia pushed those thoughts away and entered the girl’s mindscape.


	50. Chapter 50

Raze

Lazarus, Regent of the gods was cowering from Raze because the genius apparently shared a little bit of the power that Evanescence possessed. Who was Evan to this guy?

“What is the truth, Lazarus? Why is Evanescence so important? What are you planning?” Raze demanded. Lazarus collected himself, but there was tension in his eyes.

“Fourteen years ago, the king of the gods, Excudo Arrie, was killed. We put the goddess behind the murder into the void. Your girlfriend has enough power to set her free, willingly or not. Dividia is a master of torture.” The deity finally confessed, for as much as Raze could tell, he was speaking the truth.

“Why did you not tell me this before, Laz?” Raze asked. The god shifted in discomfort.

“It is not public knowledge that the late king is dead. Without a real leader, we could be attacked by other universes. It is better for the word not to get out.” Lazarus explained.

“That does make sense… Why does Dividia need Evan’s power to break out?”

“Our anatomy is a bit complex. Dividia was greatly weakened before being sent to the void, she has almost no power of her own left to use.” Lazarus started.

“How so?” Raze queried, clearly interested in the topic.

“Gods can only replenish their power from starlight. There are no stars in the void. Made of these stars, human souls are reactors fundamentally, and Bonamia has one of the strongest souls this world has ever seen.” Lazarus explained.

“But you said the king made the stars?” Raze prodded.

“The king is the only god who has self-replenishing magic. That is why he created the stars because he could not contain the amount of power he generated on a daily basis inside of his body or mind.” Lazarus answered.

“So whoever is the king has this power?” Raze inquired. The deity nodded.  
“But you have to be named the heir before the king dies, that is why I am only Regent,” Lazarus explained.

“I understand…” Raze finally decided. It was funny how she just learned important universe politics stuff from the guy lounging casually on the sofa, smoki-... Wait. “Lazarus?” Raze interrogated. 

“Yes?” He responded.

“Why are you smoking on my couch!?” Raze demanded, snatching the cigarette and putting it out before throwing it away. When she turned around, he was smoking another one.

“You only live once, mortal. In my case, that’s pretty much forever!” He answered casually. Yep, he was back to being a child!

“Stop that! No smoking in here! I hate that smell!” Raze ordered. Before she could grab his new cigarette, he teleported to the top of the highest bookshelf and started to laugh. Raze could only shout loud threats while he lay out of reach.


	51. Chapter 51

Evanescence  
Evanescence was in the sunlit apartment again. Dividia was there too, Looking out the window with want. Evanescence walked to the mirror and saw Raze. only unlike before, Raze wasn’t mirroring her actions.

Raze was in their living room, shouting at someone unseen above. The sound was muted. Was this actually Raze? The mage ran to the mirror and started to knock on it with hope. Evanescence was watching Raze through their living room mirror!

Raze half looked into the mirror and did a double take. The genius could see her too! Raze ran towards the mirror and took it off the wall, holding it in her hands and at face level.

A man appeared behind her. He looked older than Raze, but still young, with golden brown curls and matching shifty brown eyes. Raze saw Evanescence looking at him and gave her a look. Apparently, she didn’t like him that much but tolerated him enough to let him into the house.

The genius searched around and finally found a dry erase marker. “Hi!” Raze wrote. It was backwards. The mage looked to the side and out of sight of the mirror, Dividia held up a marker of the same brand.

“I am dreadfully sorry, but I couldn’t handle you and the city dying while I did nothing to help.” Evanescence wrote quickly. Raze rose an eyebrow, but interpreted it quickly enough. 

“Well, thanks to you I gotta hang out with him!” Raze wrote sarcastically, the mage could tell by her body language. She then paused and wrote, “I forgive you…” Raze’s eyes had a hint of longing, probably mirrored by Evanescence’s own.

Dividia looked at the man and her eyes widened, she went further out of the mirrors view. “Don’t look at me, they can’t know I’m in you're head!” She ordered.

Evanescence wrote, “So who is the guy anyway?” Raze rolled her eyes.

“I’m not cheating on you, he just appeared in my life. This is Lazarus, he says because of you the universe is in great danger.” Raze wrote. It was the mage’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Lazarus was the god who cursed her fourteen years ago.

“Really?” Raze nodded.

“Apparently, there is an evil goddess in the void and she is using you to escape and destroy half the universe.” Raze explained.

“Why is there an evil god in here?” Evanescence asked, playing along. The mage wanted answers and she didn’t trust Lazarus enough to be frank about it. Raze looked back at the god and he nodded tensely, not taking his eyes off of the mage. 

“Dividia killed King Excudo Arrie of the gods,” Raze summarized. Raze paused another moment, deep in thought “Where are you exactly?”She asked.

“I am in my mindscape, I can only handle so much torture from the goddess of chaos awake…” Evanescence answered, earning a half glare, half smile from Dividia. The goddess looked very distressed after learning what her actual crime was. The mage felt bad for Raze not knowing the full truth of what they were doing.

“I will get you out of there, Evan!” Raze wrote, determined after Lazarus said something to her. The god looked at Evanescence like a prize on a shelf, just out of reach. The mage shifted uncomfortably. Evanescence took the risk.

“I Don’t think you should tru-” Was all the mage could write before the mirror went back to being just a mirror. Lazarus probably broke the connection.

Looking back to Dividia, the mage frowned in worry. The goddess was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. She then shook off the thought, face distraught, and started to pace around the room.

“Why would I kill him? I had no reason too!” Dividia exclaimed softly. “What happened?” The goddess asked to the air.

“Do you want to find out?” The mage asked softly, a comforting smile on her face. Evanescence had a feeling that Dividia cared for the late king.

“Might as well…” She answered. They both looked around in silence until they found the padlocked door on the other side of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Raze  
Raze’s mirror shattered in her hands. Dividia probably found out that Evan was communicating with her and Laz. Raze flinched at the thought of Evan going through the conscious torture again. Raze was gonna seriously maim whoever was responsible for the mage’s hurt and right now it seemed like that goddess!

Lazarus probably noticed Raze’s mood because he laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

“We’ll get her out, Raze. Bonamia will sleep soundly next to you soon.” Lazarus said, trying to comfort and give hope. Raze smiled weakly and started to tear up. Without thinking she embraced the god into a hug and started to weep.

When she pulled away, Raze realized that she had streaked blood all over Laz’s nice suit. The genius’s hand was covered in broken glass and crimson. Lazarus snapped his fingers and suddenly the cuts on Raze’s hands were gone, along with the broken glass on the floor. Raze gave him an appreciative smile and flopped down on the couch closest to her.

She went over the conversation in her head over and over again until he was near tears again. Lazarus was on the other couch, drawing something on a sketchpad. He was probably just passing the time, that god got bored way too easily…

“If you are the god of life and death, why can’t you enter the void?” Raze asked with mild interest.

“The void is the place in between, there is no life and no death, I have no domain there,” Laz answered, kinda annoyed. Had the god already tried to enter the void before he contacted Raze? Of course, he had, why would Raze be his first choice of options?

“Hey, Laz?” Raze asked, half-assedly shooting suggestions.

“Yes, Raze?”

“If I have some of Evan’s power, shouldn’t I be able to travel to the void as well?” Raze spitballed. Lazarus sat up and looked at the genius with surprise.

“You could! You are untrained, but you could travel to the void with the proper teachings!” Laz mused. Raze thought for a moment.

“How would we bring us both back?” Raze asked, debunking the plan. Laz frowned at the lost opportunity. The god then thought it over then spoke.

“I have an idea that you might dislike…” He began. Raze jolted.

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it!” She said quickly. Raze paused, “What is your plan?”

“You are going to have to bind yourself to me.” He answered. “If you hold onto Bonamia while I summon you back to your vessel, her soul will return as well.”

“What do you mean by ‘bind’?” Raze asked hesitantly.


	53. Chapter 53

Evanescence  
The lock was Bright gold and covered in complex sigils that Evanescence only had seen in the oldest of books. Lazarus wasn’t playing around, he really didn’t want the mage to find her memories. Dividia started to fidget with the lock.

“Can you dispel it, Dividia?” Evanescence asked hopefully. The deity’s eyes glowed a bright icy blue and she recited several spells in the celestial dialect. Suddenly her eyes flickered and the light behind them disappeared. 

“I haven't got any energy left, I’m using all of it to stay here and assist you” She admitted. They were so close.

“If you teach me the incantations, can I invoke them myself?” The mage asked. Dividia thought it over for a couple of minutes.

“I have only ever seen deities perform this spell, but you have one of the most powerful souls I have ever seen. If anyone can do it…” Dividia answered with hesitant thought.

“Than let us proceed!” The young mage suggested. Dividia nodded.

“I am going to tell you what it translates to. Our incantations are a will of thought, you must know exactly what you are saying for them to take any effect.” Dividia explained.

“Alright…” Evanescence replied, waiting for her to start.

“In English, ‘Open the door. Open Mind. Memories Unlocked.’ You must say it three times and know exactly what you are saying for each word.” Dividia instructed, eyes serious.

“I concur, Dividia.” The mage replied. Something felt fluttery in her chest, something familiar, her magic.

“Okay, here is the spell...” The deity started, but before she could speak, the child recited the words in celestial without her help.  
“ . . .”   
The lock crumbled in Evanescence’s hands, the bright gold shine now a dull grey. Dividia was staring at the mage with awe.

“How did you do that, Child?” The goddess asked when she got her words back. Who was this girl? 

“I do not know, the words just came to me. I have never spoke celestial in my life, but the words of this dialect rolled off the tongue like they would my own language.” Evanescence tried to piece together what had just happened.

“These words should not have felt familiar to you…” Dividia began, overly confused. No mortal had ever been able to learn the language of gods

“Then let us see why they are…” The girl suggested. The goddess nodded. They opened the door.


	54. Chapter 54

Raze  
Okay, so here Raze was, she was sitting in front of a paper covered in runes she could not understand. Beside the contract was a quill in a bottle of her own blood. Lazarus had explained the bond as like a rope. A rope would tie a knot around Raze’s souls and the other end around the deity. Once she had Evanescence, Lazarus could summon her back to the living, Evan in arms.

Something felt off about all of this. She would have questioned it, but she didn’t want to anger the god that she would soon be tied to.

Lazarus was tapping his fingers on the table in a palpitating rhythm, he looked almost bored. Raze closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Focus. She needed to get Evan back. She needed to save the world. She didn’t feel like a genius as she opened her eyes. Her name was now signed in crimson on the blank rectangle at the bottom of the page. 

She looked to Laz and frowned at his lack of attention for this important moment. He was currently cleaning his perfectly cut nails. Dick.

“So, what do we do now?” Raze asked a bit louder than necessary to show her annoyance. The file in Lazarus’ fingers disappeared in a puff of smoke. The god turned to the girl unceremoniously and raised his eyebrows.

“You really should show at least a bit of respect to the god that is saving your girlfriend,” He quipped.

“You’ll get your respect when Evan is back safely, now what are we gonna do now?” Raze replied, standing up and walking over to the deity casually, like doing a magical spell involving her soul was a normal business transaction to her. Laz smirked.

“You have spunk, I don't like it, mortal.” The god drawled, still in his chair. Raze stood intimidatingly over the deity, eyes faintly glowing purple. He scrunched his delicate nose slightly but otherwise stayed still, staring straight into her eyes without fear. “ We will have to send you to the void, obviously,” He replied finally.

“And how exactly will we be doing that?” Raze asked, sitting down in a chair to the side of him. The sooner they got this done, the sooner she would have Evan back and the sooner Lazarus will go away on his own godly business.

“We have to do a ritual, should take about two hours,” He replied.

“What exactly will this ritual do?” She asked.

“When I kill you, you will be sent to the void.” He answered, smiling slightly at the thought of killing Raze. The genius now wished that she could do the same to him.


	55. Chapter 55

Evanescence

Evanescence fell back. Something was wrong. Her soul felt like a part of it was tied up and dragged away, But her own soul was still full, she knew it by instinct. This wasn’t happening to her own soul.

Dividia appeared by her side, eyes full of worry. “What happened, child?” She asked with severity. The mage shook her head and closed her eyes, the feeling was less severe now, but still there.

“Something happened to Raze! Her soul feels tethered to something, something of great power that will never set her free.” Evanescence got out.

Raze was not in tune with her magical core, her soul, so the genius probably could not feel this containment, just the faint feeling that something was wrong. What did Raze do?

“Something bad,” Dividia replied to the thought. The mage looked at the goddess.

“What do you mean? Do you know what happened?” Evanescence demanded, becoming tense. Dividia’s eyes softened.

“I am sorry, but if what I predict comes to past, we don’t have a lot of time. We must go through the door, Your lover will be here soon to bring you back to the living.”

“What do you mean?” the mage asked.

“If what you are feeling is accurate, Raze has tethered herself to Lazarus to save you. We must go now! She will be here in two hours.” Dividia urged. They both stood up.

“Than let us go!” The mage agreed.

They went through the door and suddenly she recognized the room they just left and the room that they arrived in. Dividia’s eyes widened as she remembered the penthouse as well. 

Shadow figures started to move, reenacting the events of Evanescence’s life and the events beforehand.


	56. Chapter 56

~~~21 years ago~~~

King Excudo Arrie II was finally happy. His father had created the universe and left him heir to his throne. At first, he was happy with only being king, but after a few million years of this, he was growing tired of the daily motions. That was when he fell in love.

He was at a mortal’s new year’s eve party and was encountered by Concordia, the goddess of order and harmony. She was beautiful but had almost no personality, she was also only courting him for his title. Not his type of person…

Some random dance song came on, Arrie felt drawn to the dance floor as the song went on. Soon he was in the crowd, pumping his fist to the beat and jumping like a loon. Let’s see Concordia flirt with him now! But sure enough, when he turned around, there was the goddess.

“I told you before, I am not interested in your attempts at flirting, Concordia!” He deadpanned. If she had the indecency to marry for title only, he was going to be at least as blatant in his rejection. To his surprise, she started to laugh. Now that he thought of it, she was wearing a different dress…

“Has my gold digger sister already put her moves on you, sir?” The woman asked, resting a hand on her hips and an eyebrow in the air.

“I do not believe that we have met, you said that Concordia was your sister?” Arrie asked, bowing slightly as custom with gods when first meeting a goddess. The goddess returned the gesture mockingly with a mischievous smile, which made him laugh.

“My name is Dividia, Goddess of chaos, “evil chaos” as my sister says,” She introduced herself, air quoting the last bit. Arrie frowned.

“That is cruel, chaos is necessary for this universe if it was all ordered, our lives would be very boring,” He responded.

“You are the first person in the millions of years I’ve been living to understand that fact,” the lady goddess exclaimed. They became aware of their surroundings again. The blasting music ended and an equally energetic rock-love song started with a guitar riff and the beating of a drum kit.

“I love this song!” Arrie shouted over the music, “Do you want to dance, Dia?” He asked. Instead of answering, the goddess grabbed his hand and dragged him further onto the dancefloor. They danced until midnight, jumping and laughing. They then shared their first kiss at the twelfth stroke of the clock.

 

~~20 years ago~~

They shared a beautiful penthouse apartment now. Dia had moved in eight months after they started their relationship and Arrie regretted nothing. The only person that didn’t approve of Dia was Lazarus, his best friend, current heir and right-hand man. That created a slight rift between them but that was Laz’s problem… He’d get over it, right?

Now it was four months later, December again. Dia was going through a flu that for some reason, Arrie could not treat. 

He was laying in the bed that he and Dia shared when the goddess came into the room in a frazzle. She was almost vibrating.

“What happened, Dia!” Arrie asked, the excitement contagious.

“I’m pregnant, Cudo!” She exclaimed! That was one of the happiest moments of his life.

~~14 years ago~~

“Mia, Dinner!” Dia yelled. Arrie still found it cute that both mother and daughter had rhyming nicknames.

“Coming Mommi!” The five-year-old called back, feet pattering against the penthouse floor towards the kitchen/ dining room hybrid. The little girl had the best of both parents features. The raven black hair and amethyst eyes of himself and the sharp but delicate facial features of her mother.

 

~~~  
Mia was slightly disappointed to find uncle Laz sitting in the living room. He always had a glint of something in his eye that she couldn’t quite understand, it wasn’t a good thing…

The little goddess ran past him quickly without saying anything and entered the dining room where her Mommi and Poppi were already sitting at the table. The dinner was veggie burgers and a mixed salad, her whole family was something called a vegetarian… 

Poppi explained that animals would be saved if we didn’t eat meat, she didn’t understand the connection between animals and meat. Mommi said she’d tell her when she was older. 

During dinner, Mia saw uncle Laz walk into the room and lean against the wall, staring at her Poppi. It was creepy and it felt off, why couldn’t Poppi or Mommi see him?

“Uncle Laz!” She called, earning a surprised stare from the table occupants and uncle Laz himself. 

“Honey, he’s not going to be coming over for a while…” Mommi said softly. “Poppi had a slight argument with him.”

“No! Uncle Laz!” She exclaimed, pointing at him. Poppi stood up and narrowly missed a sharp object to the back, it was a glowing knife! Bonamia screamed as the knife hit the table.

“Mia run!” Poppi shouted hoarsely. He couldn’t see his enemy and got stabbed in the leg. Mia wanted to help, but Mommi picked her up and ran into the living room. The sun had just disappeared from the horizon when they heard a pain-filled scream.

Mommi put Mia down and ran towards the dining room door, a pulse of magic sent her flying back as uncle Laz came strolling in through the door.

“Mommi!” Bonamia screamed as she ran towards her parent and best friend. Uncle Laz started towards them as her Mommi lay unconscious. The angry monster laid cold eyes on the little girl.

“This all happened because of you, you little bitch!” He spat. “I’m going to erase you from existence, then, I’ll kill you myself!” She could only cower by her sleeping Mommi.

“Uncle, please!” She whimpered, “You’re scaring me!” Lazarus laughed maniacally and leaned down until his face was level with her’s.

“ I really should care, but since you’re gonna be dead in a few minutes, I’ll not waste my breath,” He explained in a cold, calm voice. He proceeded to cast a spell of evanesce as she lay by her bleeding mother. When she was pushed across the room, her Mommi hit a table corner and received a nasty cut.  
~~~  
As the spell reached its climax, Dividia opened her eyes. Using all of her magic, the goddess teleported her baby girl far away.   
~~~  
The spell took effect. Lazarus needed a scapegoat. He turned to the incapacitated goddess and smiled evilly.

Who would stop him? He was now a king! The Regent of the gods!

A little voice at the back of his head told him, “The girl could…” It was true!

He now needed to find Bonamia Arrieson and end her worthless, meddling life…


	57. Chapter 57

Raze

Dying. It was slow. It was painful. It had to happen to finish off the spell. Laz wasn’t making things any easier. Raze was currently strapped to the table, covered in warm, red body paint, or at least that is what the deity told her it was…

 

Lazarus chanted in an unknown language. The genius didn’t know exactly what he was saying, Raze hated not knowing things but she bit her tongue. She had to get used to not knowing things for a while, magic was not a known subject to her and it was being used a whole lot right now…

Raze tried to ignore the searing pain that was oscillating around and in her chest. It was growing unbearable to keep silent. Raze scrunched up her face, not wanting to show weakness in front of that dick. If she was gonna die, even for only a little while, she would do so with dignity.

“Aww, and I wanted to hear you scream…” Fucking Lazarus pouted like a child. Fuck him.

“Fuck you, Evil son of a…” Raze managed to spit out before the deity rose a dagger and let it fall into her chest, somehow knowing exactly where the splitting pain was at that moment. In spite of her mind, her mouth let out an awful screech of pain. 

The last stimuli that Raze felt on her corporeal body was that of tears rolling down her face, knowing that moment and forgetting later that this was a very horrible mistake. She was suddenly glad that Laz didn't know where her sleeping princesses body was. 

After that, all she saw was darkness. And all she felt was the sensation of floating on air, even though she was obviously on some sort of floor.

This was the void.

This was where Evanescence was kept, prisoner.

This was where the goddess of chaos reigned in darkness.


	58. Chapter 58

Evanescence 

As Bonamia awoke, she felt an embrace suddenly and jumped at the surprise contact. Someone was hugging her and crying.

“ It's not me…” Dividia informed. The goddess was still in the Mage’s mindscape. They should talk later but Evanescence needed to deal with the situation at hand. It was easier to go by her most used name as everyone but the gods knew her only by Evanescence.

The mage withdrew from her thoughts and let her attention focus on the person hugging her warmly, she felt safe in their arms. When she opened her eyes Evanescence caught the sight of dark green hair.

“You fucking scared me! Evan, I thought that I lost you and your insane beautiful spirit.” The person said softly. Only one person ever called her Evan.

“Raze?” Evanescence queried, pulling back slightly from the comfortable embrace. Raze was there, her soft face without makeup to hide its delicate features with emerald eyes meeting her own amethyst. 

“ I've missed you, Evan!” Raze proclaimed, cupping the mage’s hands in her own. It was really Raze!

“Raze!” Evanescence exclaimed as she threw herself into another hug. “ I have missed you so!” The mage confessed longingly.

“ I am here to take you back, my love.” Raze confessed, pulling away to meet the mage’s eyes. There was that glimmer in the genius’s eyes, that spark of intellectual insanity that Evanescence fell in love with. The mage needed to tell Raze what she learned.

“ Raze, you shouldn't have come…” Evanescence whispered ruefully. Raze’s face fell at those words and Evanescence squeezed the genius’s hand affectionately. 

“I died for you, Princess…” Raze insisted, cupping Evanescence’s face with her free hand. The metal was cool against Evanescence’s cheek and she leaned into the touch. Raze looked deep into her eyes and they both smiled weakly.

“ You are bound to the god of life and death, aren't you?” The mage asked, making Raze raise an eyebrow.

“ Yes, in order to come down here I had to tie myself to Laz…” Raze answered. The mage’s worst fear had been realized. Lazarus was probably listening to their conversation at that moment. How can she tell Raze that the god who owned her was evil? How could she tell Raze about him without him knowing and risking the genius’s life and soul?

“You can't, Mia,” Dividia responded sadly in her thoughts.

“I found the power to escape Dividia after she told me that you would attempt to come here to the void with the power of such god, and thank that god that her words were true,” Evanescence explained falsely to save her alia dimidium. Raze smiled and kissed her.

“You won't be thankful for long, the dick gets on people's nerves. Laz knows exactly what buttons to push to make me lose my top.” Raze noted with a chuckle. The mage smiled sadly as a bright light suddenly overtook the whole scene. They were returning to their home, where her father’s murderer was…


	59. Chapter 59

**_Raze_ **

 

Raze regained consciousness with a stab of pain, her head had a major ache from slight oxygen loss. She opened her eyes, but there was still blackness. The genius started to panic, she wasn't on the table anymore. She was locked in a small room with concrete walls. She started to bang against the solid steel door almost hyperventilating from fear.

 

“Help! Help me, PLEASE!!” Raze screamed. It was not likely that anyone could hear her. She sat on the floor and calmed down, which was hard in itself when considering her mental health.

 

When her breath regained a normal rhythm, she decided to look around the little room. There was a hole in the corner for faecal reasons, a small cot and nothing else. On the cot was a note, a bottle of whiskey and a scary looking curved dagger. She swallowed her emotions and read the note.

 

“Dear Stupid Mortal,

You belong to me now. I praise you on completing your first and final task of collecting Princess Bonamia Arrieson from the void. Now that she is back to the living, I will complete my task of killing her like I did her father. If a king has not named an heir officially when they die, the reagent becomes king. As a reward you have two options, either end it quickly with the knife or suffer for weeks without food with only self-filling alcohol bottle as a comfort. Have fun!

Signed,

_ King _ Lazarus, god of life and death

 

“That son of a bitch” Raze spat, crumpling the paper and throwing the letter and the dagger into the deep refuse hole.


	60. Chapter 60

Evanescence 

Evanescence breathed deeply as she awoke from her time in the void. She was in the secret workshop where Raze’s most illegal and dangerous projects were. The genius had explained very clearly what not to touch when she had shown Evanescence the room for the first time. The mage smiled at the memory. Where was Raze?!

“Whatever you do, do not use your power!” A voice warned from behind her. The mage spun around and there Dividia was, perched gracefully upon a workbench.

“you're out!” Evanescence remarked in surprise. The goddess nodded. 

“I hitched a ride in your mindscape if you don't mind.” Dividia explained. The mage didn't, she was glad her mother was here with her.

“How are we going to escape this place if not with magic?” Evanescence asked, wanting to find Raze before Lazarus could hurt her.

“Mia, your alia dimidium didn't explain how anything in this room works?” Her mother queried. Raze loved showing her newly finished inventions off to impress and awe the mage. So Evanescence did know which of these projects did what. If she didn't, Raze kept a notebook in each of her labs describing each machine in expert detail.

“I know what they do, not how they work.” The mage admitted, picking up the notebook as she did. Dividia cast a curious glance over the overloaded and disorganised mess which was Raze’s lab and her eyes landed on the heavy duty safety equipment.

“Is this place prone to explosions?” The goddess asked suspiciously. “This room seems very protected.”

“This is where Raze hides things that she wouldn’t want found. It has sound proof, bomb proof walls and a secret door that opens to the back of a hidden lab connected to her closet.” Evanescence explained.

“ so there is no way that Lazarus could get to us…” Dividia concluded. Evanescence nodded in agreement. 

“Unless Raze told him exactly where I was, he could never find us.” The mage informed.

“So we are safe in here?” The goddess asked hopefully. The mage nodded again.

“There is food and water in the big cabinet over there and air recycle devices so a person could live here for years before needing to go out for supplies.” Evanescence added. Dividia nodded her head like she was considering something, they didn't talk for a long time and the mage was just starting to get uncomfortable when her mother spoke.

“I think we should stay here.” Dividia decided.

“What do you mean?” Evanescence asked, already knowing the answer to come.

“Lazarus cannot find us here, so i think it is a logical decision to stay in this room for as long as we can.” The goddess explained. Evanescence didn't like or agree with her mother’s plan and vocalized her disagreement.

“That is a cowards escape from an uncomfortable position!” The mage opposed, challenging her mother.

“It is not a mouse’s option if it saves a person she loves!” Her mother countered, standing up. Dividia was about two inches taller than her daughter and she exuded the authority and conviction of the queen that she was, Evanescence did not waver. 

“But Raze is still out there! The people and gods and everything else are still out there!” The mage seethed, livid eyes transfixed on to her mother’s. Dividia lay a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and her gaze softened a fraction.

“I've known Lazarus most of my life, he will find you, he will then kill you. Lazarus has most likely already disposed of Raze, Mia.” Dividia tried to explain with a soft whisper. 

The room began to seem smaller than it was; The air unbreathable. Evanescence had to lean against the wall to not fall over .Was she having a panic attack? It didn’t matter! Raze can’t be dead! Not when the mage just returned from what seemingly was it’s clutches! Her mother appeared by her side and tried to sooth the mage, singing an old song from her childhood.

After some time of this, Evanescence stood back up with a new fire. Her mother pleaded with her but Evanescence opened the door into Raze’s secret lab. Either she was going to rescue Raze or the mage was going to avenge her death. There was not going to be an inbetween


	61. Chapter 61

Raze  
HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE! Raze seethed as she paced around the cell. Raze didn’t seem to be the first person to patron this cell. The room stank like hell from the corner shit hole. Was she in hell? Did Lazarus have the power to do that?

The Genius double checked every item in the room, there was no escape from the inside. She was even desperate enough to check if the corner hole had plumbing to send something though. It didn't. Raze removed her dirty metal arm after doing that inspection.

The door was solid iron, Raze kicked it and the only damage that was done was to her cybernetic leg. The walls were at least 3 ft of concrete and reception for anything was impossible. Raze couldn’t even determine her location.

Raze took a swig of whiskey and contemplated what to do. 

Lazarus had most likely taken a sledgehammer to both her prosthetic arm and leg, they were largely misshapen around the hand and feet, it was unlikely any of those tools were going to work…

Did Lazarus check her other systems?

No, he didn't! Raze smiled at the thought of the god’s downfall and started to open the various panels around her body. For the god of life, Laz should have gotten a cell phone by now, let alone the simplest idea of how Raze worked...


	62. Chapter 62

Evanescence 

Evanescence opened the doors of Raze’s closet in new clothes, who knew how dirty sleeping was? She needed to get Raze back now! 

“UNCLE!” The mage raged, “IF YOU WANT ME, I AM HERE! WE WILL FIGHT LIKE GODS, NOT COWARDS!”

Evanescence only had to wait a few seconds before Lazarus was standing in front of her, arms crossed rebelliously. He was smiling like a cat would at a mouse when hungry.

“You are just like your father, Bonamia! Too easy to make a trap because you are always rushing in without thinking when a love is on the line,” Lazarus slyly stated.

“ It is better than loving nothing at all! You must have some capacity for care because you obviously love yourself more than anyone else I have met!” Evanescence retaliated.

“But that makes all the difference, my dear niece! If I lose anyone, I can shrug it off like nothing if I don't care for nothing but myself!” The god proclaimed.

“so you have cared for nothing else in your life?” The mage shot with poison.

“I did care for someone, but I cured myself of that long ago, just like I will with you, Mia,” Lazarus confessed, averting his eyes the slightest bit.

Her uncle kicked the girl in the knee and Evanescence fell back onto the ground. Lazarus straddled the her and tried to stab her chest but the mage grasped the dagger and held it back by the blade, blood was everywhere.

Lazarus was pushing hard and Evanescence was losing ground, the knife was making a slight indent on her chest and the skin was holding together just barely. A bead of new blood ran back into the dent just below her neck.

Suddenly, Lazarus was knocked off of his position onto the ground where a figure was beating him up. The mage froze in shock, but shook out of it fast enough and tried to help. The goddess sent her flying across the room, keeping the danger away from her daughter.

“I expect you to run away when I distract him, Child!” Dividia scolded while exchanging a blow with Lazarus’ jaw. The god was pinned to the ground, trying to fight back against the chaos goddess. 

“I have been waiting for this for too long, old friend! You will not steal my shot again!” Lazarus growled as he found the knife laying on the ground with his fingers.   
“Mother!” Evanescence screamed in horror, “Look ou-”

There was a sickening sound as new blood, fatal blood was shed. Dividia jerked and clenched the dagger in her chest. With her final power she yanked it out and ripped it through Lazarus’ shoulder, pinning him to the floor temporarily.

“I love you, now GO!”

Not knowing what else to do, The young mage ran.


	63. Chapter 63

Dividia

The pain was terrible. Was this what Exudo felt? It was only fitting for her to feel it as well. The blood was now flowing freely because the pressure of the knife was now in Lazarus’ shoulder, keeping him pinned to the ground. The wound on him will not be fatal, she missed.

“Laz?”

“Yes?”

“Was it worth it?”

“No. But it is too late to stop now, i have already lost too much to go back…”

“Why admit this to me?”

“Because i still consider you a friend, Dia. Killing Exudo was hard. You dying is almost unbearable, i will be alone in this world now,”

“Laz?”

“Yes?”

“Was our father really that abusive?”

“Why?”

“Because the ideals you speak of now were the ones in which he shouted while beating us,”

“You know what they say about negative reinforcement, it really beats the message into your head”

They both laughed.

“Hey, Laz?”

“Yes, Dividia?”

“I’m Sorry that he adopted you,”

“I'm sorry you were born from him.”

“Hey Laz?”

“Yes?”

A pause

“Dia?”

Another pause

“Sister?”

“I Love you,” She finally said with a last laboured breath.

Silence.

“I Love you too,”


	64. Chapter 64

Raze

Raze paced around the cell, how was she going to escape alive? She was increasingly hungry, not having a proper meal since before Evanescence “died.” The whiskey was only helping so much with her famine pangs. 

“Hey Laz, I hope you're happy with yourself, you little shit!” The genius shouted drunkenly. She accepted that she was going to die several hours ago, so it might as well be facing an enemy. It had been several weeks and Raze had tried everything from digging through the concrete with a mini jackhammer she made out of her arm to detonating an explosive, only denting the door she laid it on. Surprisingly, Lazarus opened the door and limped through. He had a bandage on his left shoulder soaked with blood and he seemed to have been drinking almost as miserably as Raze herself.

“Laz?” Raze tried, astounded by his major character change since the last time they met.

“Shut up!” He ordered and sat down against the cleanest wall. Raze hesitantly sat beside him.

“What happened?” The genius tried again. This time Lazarus just sat there and took a swig of his own bottle which was of much higher quality whiskey than hers. After several hours of just sitting there drinking, Lazarus broke down and wept. Raze now had some pity for the god, but was still worried for her love’s life. What did he do? Somehow reading her mind, he answered.

“Bonamia Arrieson got away but I…” He was cut off by his own choked up crying. Raze waited patiently, she had learned the virtue from being both drunk and isolated for so long. Lazarus seemed to be too drunk to lie and she compared him to the cocky god she had seen several weeks beforehand whom lied every time he opened his mouth. Whatever Laz did seemed to change him deeply.

“Laz, if you weren't trying to kill me and Evan, I would have considered you a friend.” Raze confessed after an eternity of silence.

“ I have been pondering a question for some time… Where do gods go when they die?” Laz queried somberly with a drunken drawl.

“Wouldn't you be the one to know?” Raze questioned.

“Your girlfriend has a human soul, you know… I would have made her comfortable in heaven. I don't take killing seriously because I know where people go when they die! Excudo also had a human soul…” Lazarus ranted, tears in his eyes falling with every word.

“Laz,” Raze tried. 

“ I would bring them back, just with me in power to the gods, I was so young and stupid and greedy. I've been rethinking my plans for some time, but now I've done something I can never go back from!” Lazarus growled in disgust. 

“ I killed my sister.” He finally confessed and downed what had to be a full bottle worth of Macallen.

“You what?” Raze sputtered. Raze assumed that gods were all only children or didn't have parents at all. Apparently Lazarus had a sibling.

“Bonamia’s mother is my adoptive sister. She died protecting her daughter.” Laz whimpered. “I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK, DIA!” Lazarus shouted in almost hysterical guilt.

“Why did you jump in to this plan in the first place?” Raze asked. 

“My adoptive piece of shit father. He wanted to see if I could access my power before my time. Some gods can only do so when in great danger so that is what dad did. He beat me and yelled at me and told me all these horrible things about myself, so much so that I started to believe him…” Lazarus confessed, not quite answering her question but still giving enough information to appease Raze’s curiosity. 

“My father was a Jackass as well…” Raze divulged sympathetically. 

“I didn't have an Evan to set me straight.” The god rebounded. Raze laughed.

“You know, you can still redeem yourself…” Raze declared, spilling her booze on herself.

“Not now I can't.” Lazarus acknowledged. 

“No matter what people say, it is your choice!” Raze proclaimed. Lazarus laughed.

“Not even a drunk has said something like that to me, not even Excudo, who thought I was evil from the get go. He just hung around me because I was a damn good advister!” The god revealed sadly.

“Well, a drunk believes in you now!” Raze raised her glass to him and drunk.

“Get out,” Lazarus stated. The drunk genius choked on her drink.

“What?” Raze sputtered. Laz pointed to the door.

“The best chance you guys have in defeating me is out there!” The God replied. “I deserve to pay for my misdeeds once I sober up"


	65. Chapter 65

Evanescence   
Dividia was dead. Raze was most likely dead. It had been weeks since her confrontation. The mage was in hiding, too depressed and too scared to move. She caused this. She caused this. Everytime she tries to do something good there seem to be casualties. People that she doesn't want to lose but does. Maybe if she didn't do anything the world would be a better place… maybe if she didn't breath…

But what would Raze think? If Her love was dead, The mage would be the only part of Raze alive. Evanescence kept breathing for now. The room smelt as horrible as it did more than a year ago with the added scent of ash. No one bothered to tear down or rebuild the complex, the heroes moved elsewhere with their business. The room wasn't destroyed in the explosion. 

The Heroes were right, whatever her intention, she was a villain. She deserved everything that happened to her. Except for Raze. Or more specifically, Raze didn't deserve her, the genius deserved more.

The incident was probably the best thing that happened to the world because afterwards, Evanescence couldn't do anyone anymore harm. The mage came back here so she wouldn't do anymore harm to anyone. Her very birth lead to the death of her parents and her company of Raze lead to the end of her life. Everything bad that ever happened to her was because of herself, because she was cursed to cause death and destruction. It was all her fault.

“Evan, I find fault in your logic, I'm not dead,” Said a voice behind her. The mage turned around and Raze was standing in the doorway.

“Raze!” Evanescence exclaimed, getting up and beholding the genius. Raze smiled softly and hugged the mage, Raze stumbled a bit but was otherwise okay.

“Hi, Princess,” She mumbled as her face pressed up against the mage’s now bushy hair. Raze smelled of strong whiskey and sulphur, with more than a tint of feces, Evanescence wrinkled her nose slightly at the latter scent.

“Where were you? How did you escape? How are you not dead? It's been weeks!” The mage rambled, mind swirling with more new questions. 

“We have a few hours, let’s go home and catch up,” Raze Decided. Evanescence started to protest but Raze quickly explained that her uncle was at the bottom of at least 5 bottles of strong whiskey and not likely to even stand up in the next ten hours.


	66. Chapter 66

Raze  
The shower was nice, but the genius had to craft a new arm and leg and replace a few systems that did not survive the hot water. The waterproofing was damaged on most of her equipment in her brief stay in what Raze believed to be Hell. Evan was nicer, having jumped her while she left the bathroom in only a towel. The mage made sure to treat her gently and be careful of the broken machines that Raze needed to replace.

Evan was still filthy with ash, blood and dirt from the complex, so it was her turn to shower.

Raze pondered going downstairs to fix herself but decided against it for now. Raze entered the washroom where Evan was silently weeping in the tub. The mage was curled in a ball under the spray of water.

Raze silently entered the shower and put her arms around Evan in an embrace. The mage leaned into the genius and wept. They would heal this wound. This was not going to be the end.

“He's too powerful, Raze!” Evan replied to the thought. Raze chuckled.

“ When has that ever stopped us?” The genius queried. Evan smiled sadly.

“Where's that warrior princess that I love so much?” Raze questioned, nudging the mage. Evan smirked and nudged back.

“Probably in a book…” 

“If you mean the story of my life, that character would belong to you…” The mage laughed and snuggled into the genius. 

“You must not read very good books because I've read of many princesses more angelic than I.” Evan poked.

“I prefer a more hands on type of fun than books, and I love a goddess, not an angel ” Raze concluded, massaging soap onto Evanescence’s unwashed back. “Okay, get up, you're filthy!” Raze directed after she found that this wasn't the best position to massage or clean someone

“I love you too, schatz,” Was Evan’s reply. Raze scoffed with good temper as the mage got onto her knees, sitting up. Raze sat up, minding her non-functioning leg and grabbing the soap container.


	67. Chapter 67

Evanescence (mature)  
Evanescence woke up to their bedroom lit with golden sunlight, snuggling into Raze, she smiled. After their shower, Raze cuddled with the mage until she fell asleep and as it looks, through the night. Evanescence smiled with content and stretched, letting out a yawn.

“Morning, sunshine…” Raze mumbled.

“Morning, love,” Evanescence drawled, sleep still in her eye. This is happier than she’d been in months. In months? Memory struck the mage like a brick. She sat up.

“Evan?” The genius asked. Evanescence looked to Raze with panic. Lazarus is coming for them…

“What are we gonna do, Raze?” The mage pleaded helplessly. “My uncle is too strong…” Raze clung to Evanescence and hugged her warmly.

“Whatever we do, we do it together…” Raze concluded.

“Should we get ready?” The mage suggested, gesturing to their naked forms and Raze’s unworking hardware. Raze laughed.

“I was hoping to stay in bed for a few minutes but sure…” the genius replied slyly. Evanescence pushed away and sprung out of bed, heading towards the closet before turning around. Raze was still in bed, thinking.

“Raze?” she asked.

“I left my crutches in my lab…” she admitted. Evan smiled and carried Raze bridal style to the lab, both still very naked. Raze reached down with her working hand and played with the mage’s privates. Evanescence almost tripped in surprise. Raze smiled and continued all the way down to the lab. 

The mage guessed that she wouldn't go back to the bedroom for sometime so she summoned their clothes and lay them on a counter out of the way. Raze rose an eyebrow and smirked.

“Can you show me how to fix You?” The mage found herself asking. Raze looked down and smiled.

“sure, I can use a few more hands” with that Raze started instructing Evanescence on what to do. It was very complex work but the mage managed to do it with grace. Her slim fingers danced across skin and metal. Some of the places were innocent, some were pleasurable. 

Once she was done, Raze pounced. Pushing the mage against a counter, Evanescence jumped to sit on it. Raze started touching, Well, everywhere. Her rough and smooth fingers stimulating the mage’s breasts, then they slowly dragged it down to… Pleasure! Than in. 

Evanescence pulled on Raze ’s hair as her fingers entered her already wet vagina. It was heaven! The mages hands went down Raze s back and her fingers whispered over her ass. Evanescence dragged her nails around lightly, playing with the edge of Raze s ring of muscle. Raze arched back a little and moaned, adding to the noises the mage was already making. Raze always knew exactly how to pleasure her and seemed to get pleasure herself from it. This was very evident when they came at the same time even though the genius received less physical pleasure. 

As they were getting their clothes on, they kissed. Evanescence‘s bra had just been put on when they heard a pop.

“Aww! Come on! You guys are rabbits!” Laz cringed and looked away. Sparing his eyes. Raze scoffed and put on her shirt. 

“You should have knocked! You are aware Evan and I are a couple, yes?” Raze told him off as the mage got dressed. When she was finished, Lazarus looked at them again. His face was getting over a blush but he seemed to mean business.

“I'm glad to see the person whom might kill me has some honor“ Evanescence quipped. At the word ‘Kill’ her uncle looked semi pale.

“It's too late now…” was all Lazarus said before running towards them.


	68. Chapter 68

Raze  
Raze grabbed Evan and blasted up10 feet with her rocket boots to dodge the attack. Evan tensed in surprise but very quickly went into battle mode. The mage disappeared and reappeared on a lab table behind Laz and kicked her uncle across the head hard. Lazarus was pushed into another table in front of him damaging a project Raze was working on.   
“That that cost half a million bucks, you fuck!” The genius fumed, shooting Laz a murderous look before throwing various devices at the rotten regent. Lazarus was thrown across the room by an impulse grenade, blinded by a flashbang, and then electrocuted while being stabbed by a scissor like Jacob's ladder.

Lazarus stood up shaken but completely fine before summoning a blade. Before anyone had a chance to blink, Lazarus appeared beside his niece and slashed into her. Evanescence screamed and fell forward turning while falling and landing in her mauled back. The mage kicked Lazarus’s knees so he buckled forward. 

Before Raze could take the knife and stab him herself, he disappeared and reappeared across the lab. Other than a slight wince when he landed he seemed unharmed. Evan got up to her feet, the cut wasn't deep enough to kill but it probably hurt like a bitch. There was blood dripping everywhere. 

Evanescence and Lazarus ran at each other and got into a duel of melee and magic. They moved at breakneck speeds and would have been only a blur to the human eye. Drops of blood splattered everywhere.

Through Raze’s targeting mechanism she could see that Evan seemed to have sliced the gods cheek and broke his nose. Raze ran towards them and shot a bullet right into Laz’s head. Lazarus swore and looked away to Raze. Because of this distraction Evan sent him flying across the room into a wall.

He hit the wall and Raze opened fire. It didn't do much but she guessed it stung like hell because he only got angered. Evan lunged at him, grabbing her uncle by the collar of his very nice shirt and started to make repeated contact between his face and her fist. 

Lazarus started to glow golden and two demons appeared. One of the creatures ran up to each of the couple and attacked. Evanescence was pulled away from her uncle and slammed into the floor. Raze was hit with a sharp tail and cut on her collarbone, the skin and metal that resided there was deeply grazed but Raze kept fighting. 

Evan started to choke one with her bare hands. It gave a yelp when it's neck was snapped. It fell lifeless to the tile floor. 

Evan, broken and bruised, cut and bleeding stood up again. Her eyes were inhumanely savage, her face was enraged and monstrous, and her hands covered in fresh along with old blood. Both deities were glowing with power, Lazarus gold and Evan dark purple. Darker and more chaotic than a sane person could ever imagine. This was the colour, the feeling and the movement of a… 

There was no words to describe what Evanescence was. Not one in any language Raze could think of. 

The room was hot and filled with static as the gods hovered across the room from one another. Raze was in the middle on the ground beside a paralyzed demon. Reality started to warp as the room was filled with the power of gods. Gold and purple swirl above Raze in a complex and aggressive dance. It would have been beautiful if not for the feeling of dying that Raze got whenever the mortal gazed upon the visage. It was even worse when looking at the gods themselves. The feeling was too much. Raze blacked out.


	69. Chapter 69

Evanescence   
Her magic was that of darkness. That must have been why it turned purple in the first place. She was a murderer. It swarmed inside of her and across the room, attacking everything it came across. His power was bright gold and well managed. It was pure and true. Her magic quivered with violence, it lept at the Enemy like an unleashed wolf and started shredding the golden substance. The opponent's magic dodged and evaded the deadly attack with ease. 

Evanescence’s magic kept getting darker and more violent. It caught up to the golden light and started to suffocate it.

The regent's face contorted and blurred and the room's air stiffened and stunk of decay. The gold began to darken to brown. Black magic infused with his power and it began to push back. The golden brown pushed the wine red back and clawed mercilessly. Evanescence was being torn apart from the inside out her magic screamed in pain and rage while her body mirrored the feeling. She felt a primal voice inside of her

“Kill.”

“Kill!”

“KILL!”

“MURDER!”


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get that a skeleton cant snap because he has no skin but roll with it.

Lazarus   
He recognized the look in her eyes. He saw it in that mirror in the dining room 14 years ago.

He was looking into a mirror now.

What had he done?

It's…

It's too late now…

As that thought occured black fire consumed everything in the room. He could hear the screams of pain from a little girl. His father's murderer's daughter. His niece. His little Bonamia. She screamed in the pain she was masking with rage and violence.

He sent Raze to somewhere safe. Mia needed to get this out without her beloved dying on her. His magic faltered and he was engulfed in flames. His skin scalded and blistered and his insides boiled and failed but he had made his decision.

Lazarus, God of life and death, Regent of both ancient and new gods, took a step forward. A step away from the past. He pushed against the sheer power of the little goddess and started to walk to her. Her power was so much, it was fueled by fear and pain and it felt like a true reflection of himself. He shuffled against the wind and the flame, his skin was gone, his muscles and sinew ash in the powerful wind. He was naked bone. He couldn't hide from responsibility anymore under his tongue of lies and needy green eyes. He was an adult. She was still a child.

Closer he got, the wind grew less powerful. He could see her face. She looked broken under the rage and murderous intentions. Tears were streaming down her twisted furious face. Her eyes glowed purple and black. Her hair was everywhere and so was her blood. 

Lazarus stepped forward and the skeleton wrapped his arms around the strong but delicate frame. 

Bonamia tensed. Her magic changed from a scream of rage to a bellow of pain. Lazarus just continued the hug.

“I am so sorry Mia…”

The little Arrieson broke down and fell into his arms, sobbing.

“you killed my…”

“I cannot forgive myself for that"

“you killed my…” 

“you're father is in heaven…”

“where is mommi?”

“I don't know, Mia, I would bring her back if I did.. “

“what about Poppi?” She asked like a child. It was Lazarus’s turn to tense. Futuo…

“I can return him, if you want.” it was only right… that's what he was doing now, what was right. Right? Bonamia nodded. During the whole conversation she was still bawling her eyes out with pain. 

Lazarus nodded in return and snapped, he than prepared himself for the worst.


	71. Chapter 71

Raze  
Raze was alone when she awoke. 

“Fuck.”

The room was familiar… so were the violet bed sheets. Wait…

Who won?

Lazarus would have killed her if he won, but Evan would have been beside her when she awoke if the mage won…

Raze got out of bed and went downstairs.


	72. Chapter 72

Evanescence 

“Mia?” 

The young goddess looked up. Behind the skeletal Lazarus stood a man. He had black hair and purple eyes with a confused and sad look in them.

“poppi?” 

Lazarus let go of her so she could run to her father. But she didn't. she only stood and bowed as custom when meeting a new god. Her father raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. She guessed he saw what happened from wherever he was. He walked up to her and gave Evanescence a big hug. She hugged back.

“you shouldn't bow to me, mia, you should sense it…” The ex king said. Yes, she could feel it. Exudo Arrie the second was no longer king of the gods. He was still a god, but no king.

“you gave me proper manners to bow to any god in greeting" she countered. He chuckled. 

“it's been too long, daughter…” was all he said. She smiled and continued the hug. Evanescence saw Lazarus just sit there. He wasn't running away and he wasn't fighting.

“How are you still a god? Shouldn't have you come back as a powerless immortal?” the mage asked.

“there seemed to be an opening…”

Oh.

“I'm so sorry, poppi..” He inherited the powers of his beloved. He smiled weakly. 

“At least I have something of her…” he said sadly, looking to the skeleton. Lazarus looked down to the ground in regret and self loathing.

“I will take whatever punishment you offer” Her uncle stated blankly. He looked like he was dying inside.


	73. Chapter 73

Raze

She ran down the stairs and into the lab. Instead of one victor and one corpse, there was three people. Evanescence was hanging off of a man in his twenties, and there was… a skeleton..

“what the hell! I'm gone for five minutes!” Raze gawked. Evan turned to her and smiled.

“Raze! You're okay!” she exclaimed. The mage flew over to the cyborg and wrapped her in a tight hug. The man smiled warmly at her. The skeleton looked sad.

“so… apparently you won?” she asked, confused still of the situation. Evan nodded. 

“Everything is okay!” Evan squeaked. The mage seemed so happy. 

“wasn't everything okay be-" she started. The man stepped up, he looked somewhat familiar. The raven haired man bowed.

“I am Exudo Arrie the second, Mia’s father.” The man said. Oh…. Oh!

“and I am Raze, Mia’s royal consort” she explained, bowing. The ex king laughed. So this was Exudo Arrie. Pretty nice dude. Wait… where was laz? 

Evan read that thought and looked to the skeleton. Raze blinked. That was Laz? He looked so defeated. The skeleton was sitting on the ground looking at the tiles with some sort of depression. It gave Raze a dead feeling in her stomach. She always knew Laz was a bit broken but… the levee broke today. Or was it a few weeks ago when he killed Dividia? She wasn't sure when exactly the life filled Laz started to show his dead inside. Exudo saw the look.

“Laz is a good person at heart but… his father twisted him beyond recognition. Jesulan was a harsh and abusive father, Especially to his adoptive son in which he instilled all of his values. He gave Laz no power while mine gave me all power…” Exudo tried to explain for his friend but laz put up a hand gesturing to stop.

“I went to far…” Laz said simply. “i killed you because i could revive you. I was gonna… kill mia because I could bring her back. But… My sister is dead because of me.” The skeleton was during all of this speech, filing into his leg with a cheese grater. Raze ripped it away from him.

“Laz you son of a bitch, stop!” She raged. His expressionless face looked surprised.

“why?” was all he asked. Raze heart broke at that question. There was no clear answer on why he should stop. She looked back at Exudo.

“he's like this because of his childhood, right?” He nods. “Than can we do a redo?” Everyone looked at the genius confused. “Jesulan was a fucking bitch that ruined everything he touched. What if he grew up without Jesulan to warp him into something unrecognizable.”

“This life for me is over…” Laz admitted.

“Than fucking start a new one! I've killed! I've killed people who deserved it and some people who didn't. They had families that would never see their kin again because of me! I was ready to and did give up! I gave into the evil because it was how I was raised. I thought I was gonna get killed by the heroes. I was wishing for it! Than I met Evan… she believed in me and gave me a new life. Do i regret my old life? Yes! Do i let it rule my new life here with her? No, she doesn't deserve that. Please have the strength to do the same because in some weird way I consider you a friend.” Raze ranted and the end came out as a surprise. Once she said it she knew she meant it. Exudo stepped forward.

“I have a proposal” he started, “Laz physically starts a new life.” he said. That was exactly what she was saying before but… she knew better than to correct a god she barely knew. Other than Laz… because Laz fucking deserved it. 

Lazarus looked up at the statement.


	74. Chapter 74

Evanescence   
Evanescence was finally in Raze's arms again. She was happy. At her dad’s suggestion she grew confused.

“what do you mean, poppi?” she asked. At a snap of a father's fingers her uncle began to grow back his flesh. He was an old man, at least a million years old. Than his wrinkles began to disappear. Very slowly he reverted to a younger age, from old man, to middle aged, to adult, to young adult, to teenager, to child. In his eyes you could see his memories erase themselves and his face become more innocent. The transition stopped suddenly. A wee baby was on the floor, crying.

...  
Raze picked up the week old baby in her arms and it stopped crying slowly as she began to rock it. A smile of adoration grew on her face. Little Lazarus stared up at her with his no longer cold eyes. The expression was that of childlike wonder. He looked a bit cross eyed actually… she laughed in realization.

...  
Evan was by her beloved in moments, wrapping her arms around Raze to hold the baby with her. The mage rested her chin on the genius’s shoulder. They held the little boy with love.

“so I'm guessing I don't need to find Lazarus a home?” Her dad asked, speaking up. The couple looked at each other. Raze's green eyes mirrored her purple. They had a little baby son.


	75. Epilogue

*5 years later*

Raze had just saved a bank from being blown up. A normal day, she thought. She flew back home.

 

Laz ran up to her as she landed and hugged her legs. 

 

“Mom! Pappy taught me how to read!” he exclaimed. She smiled, prideful of her son. Exudo stepped into the room and laughed.

 

“he has been waiting forever to tell you both but he wanted to make sure he was perfect,” the ex king and jolly man admitted playfully. The genius took her sons hand and lead him into the library. 

 

“Let's see what you got, little prince" she challenged. He laughed. They sat down on the floor. Laz than took out a stack of doctor Seuss books. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Arrie. He smiled and nodded. Wow, her son could read! A smile grew on her face.

 

A swish of wind blasted in the main hall and soon after her wife entered the room in a crown. Queen Bonamia Arrieson sat down in her spouse’s lap after a day of political meetings.  She looked exhausted but happy.

 

“How was work, hon bun?” Raze asked, kissing the queen's temple. Evan laughed.

 

“it went well, the slavic gods have finally agreed to stop asking for goat sacrifices from humans for kicks and giggles.” she proclaimed happily. Raze smiled and rested her chin on Evan. “and you?”

 

“stopped a few thugs, a few muggings and a bank robbery" she reported happily. Evan tilted her head.

 

“you seem more chipper than usual?” she observed. Raze nodded and handed her wife a newspaper. The queen read over it and squealed in happiness. They hugged in excitement and kissed in love. Mr. Good had been arrested.

 

The family all sat in the library as little Laz read the fox in socks aloud. It was a happy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the adventures of Evan and Raze. After all their hardship they are truly happy. if at least for a while.... 
> 
> Remember, after every darkest night, dawn always follows if you wait.
> 
> -Iza Frost


End file.
